Aldéran 13 : La spirale infernale
by iloveharlock
Summary: Ne contrôlant désormais plus rien de sa vie, Aldéran voit tout lui échapper, ainsi que ceux qui lui sont les plus chers. Son univers ravagé, il se trouve désormais dans une situation sans issue, sauf une, fatale.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Albator, Clio, Maetel, Warius, Doc, les marins de l'Arcadia et les militaires du Karyu, l'équipage du Big One, Mi-Kun et Tori-San appartiennent à leur créateur, M. Leiji Matsumoto.

Bob l'Octodian et son Metal Bloody Saloon appartiennent à Aerandir Linaewen à qui je les emprunte, avec son autorisation, le temps de quelques clins d'œil.

Les autres personnages sont à bibi

**1****.**

Il faisait nuit noire et il pleuvait averse quand Aldéran revint au cimetière où Skyrone avait été inhumé deux jours auparavant.

Il posa sa main sur le marbre du caveau des Skendromme et le froid de la pierre ruisselante le fit tressaillir.

- Ce n'est donc toujours pas un cauchemar, murmura-t-il. Tu es bel et bien là-dessous, pour toujours. Et c'est de ma faute, bien que je ne me souvienne même pas de la nuit de l'accident… Enfin, le rapport policier est suffisamment clair, ainsi que les résultats de la prise de sang – heureusement que vu mon appartenance au SIGiP, elles sont interdites d'accès même à la famille ! Comment est-ce que j'ai pu avoir un tel accident ? Ban m'a rappelé ce que je lui avais dit avant d'emmener Sky : que j'étais tout à fait capable de conduire même avec un, plusieurs, verres dans le nez. Il semble que pour une fois je me trompais, malheureusement… Et maintenant il va me falloir vivre avec ce terrible fardeau sur la conscience – je ne mérite d'ailleurs que ça !

Levant les yeux vers le ciel d'encre, sans étoiles quasi, Aldéran se demanda un instant si c'était la pluie ou les larmes qui mouillaient ses joues.

- Une seule erreur et tant de conséquences. Je crains de ne même pas en imaginer l'étendue ! Il n'y a pas que la vie de Sky que j'ai détruite il y a moins de quarante-huit heures… Le pire, je crois, est qu'au vu de leur ignorance de mon analyse sanguine, ils n'arrêteront pas de me plaindre et de tenter de me déculpabiliser à moins que Doc ne vende la mèche.

Le jeune homme soupira et, trempé jusqu'aux os, regagna son véhicule pour rentrer à son appartement.

Lense ayant été se coucher à sa place favorite, à l'étage du duplex, à l'entrée de l'escalier, Aldéran s'était séché avant de boire un thé bien chaud et d'aller rejoindre Ayvanère qui dormait à poings fermés, ne s'arrêtant au passage que pour s'assurer que leur fils était lui aussi en plein rêves.

Il avait encore droit à un jour de congé exceptionnel au vu du deuil qui avait frappé au plus près des liens familiaux, et il savait déjà qu'il allait tourner comme un fauve en cage.

Il ferma les yeux, sachant également que cette fois encore il ne trouverait pas le sommeil.

* * *

><p>Ayvanère désigna sa chaise à son mari, à côté d'Alguénor qui piochait dans son bol de céréales, tirant par moments sur la paille plongée dans son verre de chocolat froid.<p>

- Je t'ai fait des crêpes fourrées au fromage, des œufs brouillés avec des lamelles de viande grillées, et pour accompagner le tout j'ai des toasts au chaud avec la confiture dont maman m'a donné des pots l'autre jour.

La jeune femme avait préparé tout ce qu'il préférait, n'ayant en trois jours pas abordé le douloureux sujet qui était entre eux. Elle attendait qu'il se confie, mais il demeurait d'un silence absolu quant à l'accident et ses conséquences, et elle avait calqué son attitude sur la sienne. Elle savait qu'il était inutile de le forcer, mais également qu'il leur faudrait bien en parler !

Aldéran acheva son repas, reposa sa serviette et vida son café.

- Je conduis Algie à la Maternelle. A ce soir !

Ayvanère aurait aimé lui demander ce qu'il comptait faire de sa journée, mais l'éclat froid des prunelles bleu marine l'en dissuada… d'autant plus qu'elle entendait le filer, redoutant une réaction épidermique et destructrice envers lui-même !

De fait, le jeune homme lui jeta un regard un peu énigmatique, empli de défi aussi tandis qu'il enfilait un long manteau noir doublé de bleu électrique.

Tout emmitouflé, Alguénor attendait devant la porte du duplex, Lense assise à côté de lui la queue frétillante.

- Papinou !

Le garçonnet glissa sa main dans celle de son père, le couvant de ses yeux identiques aux siens, la serra de ses petits doigts.

- Prêt pour la Maternelle et tous tes copains, Algie ?

- Oh oui, papa. Je t'aime tout plein très fort.

- Moi aussi, mon bel amour.

Blotti contre son père, Lense de l'autre côté, le protégeant jalousement, Alguénor partit sourire aux lèvres pour une nouvelle journée en classe d'éveil.

**2.**

Connaissant la plage artificielle comme sa poche, aménagée dans une baie rénovée du Port, Aldéran s'était installé dans l'une des fausses grottes.

Il faisait froid et sec et il était plutôt à l'aise, assis sur le sable glacé et figé.

Mais ses pensées étaient au contraire totalement désordonnées et elles lui déchiraient le cœur.

_ - Tu ne devrais pas quitter la Clinique !_

_ - Je leur ai signé une décharge. Je n'ai pas envie de demeurer en Observation… Merci d'être venue, Ayvanère… Il faut que j'aille voir comment Sky s'en est sorti. Ayvi, qu'y a-t-il ? Ce regard… !_

_ - Aldie… Skyrone a été éjecté du véhicule et sa tête a très brutalement heurté le trottoir. Il a été tué sur le coup._

_ Toujours sous le coup de sa légère commotion, de l'alcool ingurgité aussi, commençant à réaliser la folie dramatique de son envie de quelques cocktails avant d'arriver au bar des Marins de l'Arcadia, Aldéran avait surtout eut l'impression que tous sens étaient anesthésiés et qu'il se déplaçait dans un environnement un peu flou ou rien n'était franchement réel._

_ Malheureusement, se retrouver aux funérailles de Skyrone était on ne peut plus concret, tout comme l'était le chagrin absolu de Delly, et de Valysse et Lyavine qui avaient parfaitement compris ce qui se passait !_

_ Et jusqu'aux inévitables muets reproches __de ses parents, anticipant le recadrage en règle qui viendrait une fois qu'il aurait retrouvé ses propres marques, tout le convainquait de l'horrible réalité des faits._

_ Incapable des moindres propos, les prescriptions des Urgentistes achevant de le faire planer, Aldéran avait suivi tout l'enterrement d'un œil distrait._

_ Ce n'est que lors de l'inhumation qu'il avait vraiment compris, Delly venue partager sa détresse contre lui et sa mère venant autant auprès de lui pour chercher du réconfort que pour le soutenir ! Quant à son père, ses sentiments avaient été totalement indéchiffrables mais il l'avait soigneusement évité et hormis la salutation de rigueur à son retour en catastrophe il n'avait plus desserré les lèvres en présence de celui qui était désormais l'aîné de ses fils !_

_ Depuis, Aldéran fonctionnait au radar, passant ses journées hors de chez lui, fuyant sa propre famille en un message éloquent, refusant également toutes marques d'affection et d'aide – puisqu'il n'en méritait aucunes !_

_ Mais ce que le jeune homme redoutait par-dessus tout c'était le moment où les antidépresseurs cesseraient d'être prescrits et qu'il aurait à faire face à ses actes !_

_ Enfonçant son visage entre ses bras croisés sur ses genoux repliés, laissant son esprit divaguer, la seule chose qui fonctionne – façon de parler – en lui._

Toujours soucieuse, de loin, Ayvanère avait longuement observé son époux, son instinct lui soufflant sans grande divination qu'il cachait un lourd secret qui le rongeait.

Lui semblant malgré tout maître de lui-même, elle avait fini par se rassurer.

Et une fois sa propre angoisse calmée, elle avait aperçu un autre véhicule et une silhouette familière qui tenait également le jeune homme à l'œil.

- Albator…

* * *

><p>Shérynale était venue à l'appartement du Colonel de l'AZ-37 afin de faire avec lui le point sur les trois jours écoulés, ce qui l'attendait au Bureau et les urgences dont il aurait à s'occuper en priorité.<p>

- J'ai eu un étrange message de l'ancien Colonel, Melgon Doufert, fit-elle entre deux moments de silence. Il a proposé ses services, pour prendre une partie de vos charges, autant que de nécessaire. Il m'a fourni l'Autorisation Exceptionnelle de la Hiérarchie policière.

- Surprenant, mais pas tant que cela de sa part. Il a toujours été très protecteur avec moi. Mais là, en l'occurrence, il se mêle d'oignons qui ne le concernent nullement ! siffla soudain Aldéran. Envoyez-lui une notification de ne pas se présenter, Shérye.

- Je ne peux pas, Aldéran. Il a une Autorisation !

- Pas grave, je me chargerai de lui, gronda sourdement le jeune homme. C'est mon Bureau désormais et il est hors de question que des retraités gâteux y reviennent y mettre les pieds ! Merci d'être venue, je sais quoi faire maintenant.

Après avoir ouvertement raillé celui qu'elle prenait pour un jeune opportuniste, trop jeune pour son poste, gratifié en sus d'un grade de fantoche selon la Police Spéciale, Shérynale ressentit soudain de la peur et ne demanda pas son reste pour filer !

Aldéran remonté à l'étage, il avait tendrement enlacé les épaules de son épouse assise devant son ordinateur, à compiler des fiches de renseignements afin de dresser ses profils.

- Ca a été, toi ?

- Oui, tranquille.

Ayvanère massa son ventre, sourit tendrement, resplendissante.

- Il sera bientôt là !

- « il » ?

- Façon de parler, mon bel amour. J'ai hâte de savoir si nous aurons donné un petit frère ou une petite sœur à Alguénor ! Algie ?

- Il aura fini de démonter son tout nouveau Mécano, sous le regard de Nounou Mielle bien avant qu'on ne lui donne son dîner ! Ne t'inquiète pas, Algie est en pleine forme.

- Je ne me tracasse guère pour notre fils. Ce n'est vraiment pas lui qui me préoccupe, Aldéran, et tu le sais parfaitement ! Aldie, il faudra qu'on en parle, tous !

- C'est hors de question. Et puis, à quoi bon discuter… Skyrone est mort !… Mon grand frère est mort !

Etouffant un sanglot, le jeune homme quitta rapidement le bureau de son épouse, revenant dans le séjour où Lense rongeait consciencieusement un énorme os tout frais de chez le boucher.

Après s'être servi une double rasade de surlis, sans glace, Aldéran vida le verre cul-sec, bien qu'il sache qu'il en faudrait quelques autres avant de ressentir un semblant d'apaisement.

Mais, de toutes façons, quoi qu'il fasse, avec son frère il avait perdu ses dernières illusions et aussi son plus solide repère dans la vie !

« Je suis tellement désolé, Sky. Tellement… ».

Néanmoins, un étrange sourire flotta soudain sur ses lèvres.

« Il n'empêche que tu m'as toujours plu, Delly. Et, maintenant, il n'y a plus le moindre obstacle entre nous ! ».


	2. Chapter 2

**3****.**

Un moment, Aldéran se demanda ce qui le désorientait le plus : que Talvérya l'aie entraîné hors du champ de tir ou qu'il se soit pris une balle en pleine poitrine.

- Ca va, sale plante, j'ai mon gilet pare-balles !

- Faites attention, Aldéran, insista la Sylvidre en le protégeant de son propre corps alors que la fusillade se poursuivait autour de l'Unité Anaconda.

Talvérya gémit alors que sa cuisse gauche venait d'être perforée par un tir.

Se reprenant, Aldéran la traîna alors par le col jusqu'à un containeur afin qu'ils soient à l'abri, vraiment, et ôta son écharpe pour en faire un garrot.

- Je suis désolé, Talvérya… Sincèrement. Je prierai ta Grande Protectrice pour qu'elle t'octroie une cicatrisation rapide.

- Je n'ai fait que ce que je devais, haleta la Sylvidre dont le regard s'affolait à la vue du sang qui ruisselait. Mais, pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas sensée…

- On dirait que ton espèce a frayé, au fil des siècles, avec bien plus d'Humains qu'on ne pouvait le penser ! Toi aussi, Talvérya, tu es très différente de tes sœurs, et très proche de ta Reine. Merci. Mais, maintenant, reste-là, j'ai des contrebandiers à serrer !

Tout en réclamant dans son oreillette un renfort médical pour la membre de son Unité blessée, Aldéran bondit à nouveau entre les containeur de l'entrepôt, s'offrant quasiment en cible volontaire avant d'enfin prudemment se protéger derrière un pilier de métal.

- Il reste trois cibles, en hauteur, sur l'escalier galerie. Darys, tu peux envoyer une roquette aveuglante ?

- Non, trop instable, l'escalier. Il s'écroulerait sur Soreyn qui est juste en-dessous.

- Le con…

- Moins que toi, il y a moins d'une minute, releva Jelka Ourosse depuis la Centrale Informatique de l'AZ-37. Je te confirme qu'il n'y a plus que ces trois objectifs, Colonel. Tous mes vœux avec vous, ceux de l'équipe !

- Soreyn, si tu le peux, dégage de ta position, intima encore Aldéran. On va foncer de face – Yélyne, Soreyn, tenez-vous prêts… Soreyn, on le fera avec ou sans toi !

- Je bouge, autant que possible, Aldéran.

- Qu'importe, on va passer à l'action au plus vite, on ne peut pas leur donner le temps de se ressaisir ! Mon équipe médicale pour Talvérya ?

- Nous serons auprès de la membre de votre Unité dans cinq minutes, fit la voix d'un infirmier Urgentiste.

Aldéran se figea.

_ - L'aîné est décédé. Comment va l'autre frère ?_

_ - Il a heurté de la tête le montant du véhicule avant que l'airbag ne se déclenche. Il semble souffrir d'une commotion, mais rien de sérieux. Quelques blessures dues aux éclats du pare-brise et du tonneau, mais rien de préoccupant. Il est cependant complètement inconscient. Dès qu'il sera désincarcéré, il sera héliporté vers l'hôpital le plus proche.__ Je…_

_ - Quoi ?_

_ - Son haleine dégage de l'alcool. J'ai déjà procédé à la prise de sang obligatoire dès un accident._

_ - Bien, fais suivre… Il n'y a plus rien à faire pour son frère…_

* * *

><p>Melgon jeta un regard sans complaisance à son jeune successeur.<p>

- Trente-sept ans, Aldie, mais aussi peu de jugeote qu'à tes quinze ans quand le tour de pirate te fut joué, t'obligeant à agir pour la Justice et non pour être un délinquant en montée en puissance !

- Ca va, finie la morale, Talvérya se remettra. Et le trio survivant sera jugé. Qu'espérer de mieux ?

- Toi, Aldéran… Tu ne vas pas bien et tu ne trompes personne !

- Mon grand frère est mort !

- Je sais, j'étais aux funérailles, au nom du Bureau. Je t'ai serré la main, mais…

- … Je ne me souviens pas…

- J'avais constaté, ton regard vide, tu étais tellement sous médocs ! Mais cela n'excuse nullement le soir de l'accident. Avais-tu bu ?

- Je ne m'en souviens pas...

- Je m'en doute aussi. Ton analyse de sang ?

- Personne n'y aura accès. Et j'ai conduit à de très nombreuses reprises sous influences, quelles que soient ces influences. Je ne me serais pas fait surprendre par un camion… J'avais déjà donné d'ailleurs… J'étais toujours en état de réagir !

- Il semble que non… Mais vu qu'il n'y a aucune preuve, gronda un peu agressivement l'ancien Colonel de l'AZ-37. Si tu en crois mon instinct, tu te sers du secret entourant ton analyse sanguine ! Et, je pense pouvoir deviner ce qui s'est passé le soir de l'accident.

- Moi aussi, je le pressens… Quelle importance maintenant ? Sky est mort ! Et je vais payer jusqu'à la fin de mes jours… Une fois que j'aurai avoué la vérité à ma famille…

- Inutile, on sait tous à quoi s'en tenir ! jeta alors la voix glaciale d'Albator.

* * *

><p>A une table, au snack face à l'AZ-37, devant un verre d'eau pétillante, avec de la glace pilée et des rondelles de citron, Aldéran eut un ricanement.<p>

- Si tu n'avais aucun doute… Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir cassé la gueule d'entrée, papa ?

- Je n'en étais pas sûr… Mais, je connais tes penchants, Aldie. Et tu as tellement souvent conduit sous influences… Je ne pensais malgré tout pas que tu en arriverais à ce point. Aller chercher ton grand frère en ayant autant d'alcool dans le sang…

- J'étais de sortie, bien avant… Mais, j'étais le seul à pouvoir l'arracher au comptoir, le ramener… Cela aurait dû se passer sans souci, comme toutes les autres fois !

- Comme si tu ignorais qu'il s'agit d'une unique erreur…

La voix du pirate se cassa alors qu'il serrait ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

- Skyrone est mort !

Aldéran fit la grimace.

- Oui, ton fils parfait, le seul. Et maintenant tu dois t'en vouloir terriblement d'avoir toujours eu de la faiblesse pour le connard immature et hors-la-loi que je fus depuis ma tendre enfance ! ? Tu as bel et bien protégé le mauvais enfant ! Sky était exemplaire, simple et parfait père de famille, avec une femme merveilleuse et deux magnifiques filles… Avec ton égocentrisme de mâle, tu ne l'as pas compris davantage. Tu m'as permis d'atteindre un âge adulte, sans plus de représailles légales, tu t'es bien planté !

Le jeune homme partit dans un rire faux.

- Je pense te l'avoir répété plus d'une fois, depuis longtemps : c'est de ta faute !

- Possible… Mais la tienne uniquement d'avoir conduit en ayant bu, et puis cet accident…

Aldéran avala une autre part de tarte au citron.

- Ban a moucheté ?

- Pas du tout… Cela n'est pas son style…

Le pirate à la crinière de neige passa les mains sur son visage, où les rides se marquaient plus que jamais.

- … Mais tu reconnais ce que, au moins ta mère et moi, soupçonnions. Oh, Aldie, cela jamais nous ne pourrons te le pardonner ! Skyrone… Karémyne l'a sorti de ses entrailles, elle est tellement dévastée. Je ne pourrai jamais lui avouer la vérité, elle est déjà si anéntie… Aldéran, ce que tu as fait…

- Je ne pourrai jamais réparer, en dépit de tous mes remords… Si je pouvais fuir, être loin de ton regard, j'aurais pris le _Light_ dès après l'enterrement… Il reste ma famille, mon enfant à naitre… Je ne sais pas encore… Mais, s'il le faut : oui, je disparaîtrai dans la mer d'étoiles. Alors, j'espère que seras content, toi qui as tué tant de personnes de sang froid !

Sans finir son dessert, le jeune homme quitta le snack, dévasté par la douleur, écœuré avec raison par sa propre personnalité, ne pensant qu'à une seule façon d'en finir avec ses remords et aucune façon d'y remédier.


	3. Chapter 3

**4****.**

Devant bien supporter la présence Melgon – venu uniquement parce qu'il avait aisément deviné que son ami était dans la quasi complète incapacité d'assumer ses responsabilités – un buté Aldéran avait néanmoins décidé d'ignorer sa présence et de s'occuper dans son coin !

- Shérye, où en est l'Unité Hyènes ?

- Elle devrait se sortir du piège dans lequel tente de la prendrez les pirates qui sévissent dans les bras menant à notre Port. Elle a reçu l'appui des Autorités Portuaires et se dirige en canots rapides vers la péniche de ces pillards !

- Marre des pillards, quelle que soit la revendication de leur tire… Ils vont comprendre ce que sont les Unités d'Intervention de l'AZ-37 ! Dites à Jelka de continuer à tenir tout ce petit monde à l'œil, et prête à envoyer du renfort si nécessaire.

- Oui, Aldéran.

Le jeune homme fit coulisser le panneau le séparant de sa secrétaire, hors de vue.

« Ordre aussi idiot qu'inutile… Jelka est bien assez expérimentée que pour savoir quoi faire, même improviser dans le feu de l'action si nécessaire ! Mais bon, ça me donne un tantinet l'impression d'avoir de l'importance et d'être indispensable ! Au moins, ça préserve ma petite fierté imbécile… Je donne l'illusion de savoir quoi faire et d'être bon à ma tâche. Cela durera le temps que mon masque de maîtrise tiendra ».

Mais demeurant en premier lieu préoccupé par les policiers qu'il avait à diriger, Aldéran s'occupa de parcourir les différents rapports qui s'affichaient, avant de se préoccuper de la liste de fournitures réclamées par les différents services, ce qui serait un casse-tête pour lui de contenter un maximum de personnes avec un budget plutôt serré !

Face à cette petite tâche, plutôt plaisante, mais qu'il aurait en temps normal déléguée à Shérynale, Aldéran s'y amusa, sincèrement afin de, simplement, offrir les meilleures conditions de travail à ses policiers.

* * *

><p>A l'entrée de celui qui était désormais son fils aîné, Karémyne se leva précipitamment de son bureau de Présidente des chantiers navals <em>Skendromme<em>.

- Mon grand chéri !

Aldéran laissa sa mère le serrer longuement, caresser tendrement ses épaules, son cœur et enfin ses joues, mais sans lui rendre la pareille.

- Ca va, Aldie ?

- Non… Mais je fais surtout supporter ce mal-être à tous ceux qui m'aiment, j'en suis désolé ! Pardonne-moi, maman, pour mon attitude de ces derniers jours.

- Je ne peux qu'imaginer ce qui te mine, mon pauvre chéri… Mais quels que soient les reproches que tu puisses te faire – à tort ou à raison – cela ne changera rien à l'atroce réalité… Oui, Skyrone est mort… Rien ne le ramènera… Je ne l'accepte pas, je ne l'oublierai jamais ! Mais je ne suis pas non plus prête à perdre un autre enfant. Et je te vois sombrer tellement vite, tellement profondément…

- J'ai mes raisons. Mais je ne t'abandonnerai pas, maman, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je suis là et je te soutiendrai autant que possible dans cette épreuve. Papa est chez nous, c'est sur lui que tu dois compter avant tout ! Il ne t'a jamais laissée tomber et cela n'arrivera jamais !

Les prunelles bleu marine de Karémyne s'embuèrent alors qu'elle tremblait des pieds à la tête, étreignant plus fort encore son fils.

- Tu ne réalises donc pas à quel point perdre Skyrone a poignardé ton père en plein cœur… Il saigne comme jamais il n'aura mal…

- Je sais… Je peux faire quelque chose, maman ?

- Emmène-moi dîner.

- Où veux-tu que je réserve ?

- Nulle part, au Port, dans une de ces gargotes où ton fauché de père m'emmenait à chaque venue, dès nos premières rencontres. Je me souviens de simples festins de poissons…

- Allons-y, maman, si tu oses monter dans mont tout-terrain et me laisser au volant… ?

- Je t'ai toujours fait confiance, Aldéran, même dans les plus noirs moments, car je devinais les forces en toi, les démons aussi, mais je n'ai jamais cessé d'avoir foi en la droiture absolue qui est ta personnalité profonde. Tu l'as prouvé, bien suffisamment, depuis de nombreuses années désormais. Je t'aime, Aldie, et je ne cesserai jamais.

- Merci, ma maman !

Tout en escortant sa mère à son véhicule, Aldéran plongea ses lèvres dans les boucles blondes, respirant le doux parfum qui s'en dégageait.

« Tu ne cesseras jamais, maman, mais je ne t'en laisserai pas le choix… J'ai une intolérable dette de mort à payer et cela viendra, un jour… ».

**5.**

Venu au Commissariat du Quartier de Shol, Aldéran avait un instant tourné en rond.

Ensuite, ne pouvant tenir en place, il s'était précipité vers le bureau du Commissaire.

Mais, avant d'avoir pu l'atteindre, il avait croisé trois policiers escortant un être malingre, au teint citronné, à la chevelure de neige bien qu'il n'ait aucune ride.

- Je suis désolé… fit ce dernier dans un souffle.

- Mais, qui êtes-vous ?

- Cet homme conduisait le camion qui…

Dans un rugissement animal, Aldéran se jeta sur le prévenu, tous poings dehors.

Sous les reproches, les coups, le chauffeur de camion n'avait su se défendre, jusqu'au moment où les policiers qui l'escortaient s'étaient interposés.

- Arrêtez !

- Suffit, il est menotté !

- Cessez, sinon on interviendra !

- Lâchez-moi ! rugit Aldéran. Cet être a tué mon grand frère ! Laissez-moi !

- Jamais, firent les deux Agents des Rues qui retenaient le jeune homme, l'empêchant de se précipiter à nouveau sur le chauffeur routier. Colonel Skendromme, nous ne pouvons vous y autoriser !

- Laissez-moi ! intima encore Aldéran avant de ne pouvoir qu'être entraîné loin de sa proie, ne pouvant se résoudre à attaquer des policiers avec des armes qu'ils ne pouvaient éviter. Cet homme a tué mon frère !

- Possible, jeta soudain le conducteur du truck. Et vous, rouquin, vous n'avez vraiment rien à vous reprocher dans cette histoire ?

- Vous payerez pour la mort de mon aîné, et je ferai tout en ce sens ! hurla encore Aldéran, hors de tout contrôle.

* * *

><p>- Je crois que j'ai un peu exagéré, Ayvi… Je le menaçais dans le vide… Après tout, je ne connais même pas ce nom à ce type !<p>

- Tu lui as fait très peur, Aldie… Ainsi à ceux qui l'escortaient.

- Je crois que c'était assez le but, mais sans rien de prémédité. Je ne pensais pas me retrouver face à lui… Triste ironie du sort… J'ai vu rouge. Je ne me souviens d'ailleurs pas de grand. chose, cela mais n'excuse pas la plus moindre de mes attitudes ! J'avais juste en face de moi le meurtrier de mon grand frère…

Aldéran soupira.

- Est-ce que j'arriverai un jour à faire confiance à une justice… ?

Ayvanère apporta une tasse thé.

- Tu l'as fait, il y a peu, en livrant un de mes tortionnaires au lieu de l'exécuter ! Aldéran, tu as un sens profond de la justice et tu t'y plies, en dépit de tes instincts… Ils sont rares, les êtres de ta trempe ! Je comprends que tu te sois jeté à la gorge de ce camionneur, et je suis soulagée que tu aies cédé à l'étreinte de ces policiers pour ne pas risquer un banal PV !

- Je suis vraiment trop raisonnable, parfois. Mais je n'aurais jamais dû céder à cette impulsion, me livrer à cet éclat… J'ai un peu de mal à maîtriser mes impulsions…

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Ce n'est cependant que très normal !

- Si on arrêtait de me plaindre, de me pardonner, par pitié ! ?

Mais ne désirant pas s'arracher aux bras de sa femme qui le tenait câlinement contre son ventre, Aldéran se détendit.

* * *

><p>Occultant finalement ses sentiments personnels, Aldéran avait apprécié de se retrouver sur le terrain, avec son Unité et avec un objectif et des règles limpides !<p>

Et devoir remplir des tâches pour deux, Talvérya en arrêt pour un mois minimum, n'était que plus stimulant.

Ses équipiers avaient constaté son changement de comportement, l'appréciant tout en ne sachant comment réellement l'interpréter, ne le trouvant pas un signe positif c'était là leur seule certitude !

Que de son côté il devine les sentiments de ses partenaires et amis, ne modifiait en rien l'attitude du jeune homme. Et si sa vie familiale s'était déchirée, on ne pouvait lui faire le moindre reproche sur le plan professionnel ! C'était mieux que rien mais personne ne croyait réellement que ça pourrait l'amener à un équilibre retrouvé, tôt ou tard.

Après s'être débarrassé de sa tenue complète d'intervention – gilet, casque, protections et autres baudriers soutenant des armes et des appareils de détection – Aldéran avait croisé Melgon à la sortie des Douches.

- Oui, Mel ? fit le jeune homme en s'abstenant de toute remarque scabreuse qui n'aurait pu que dégénérer, à son désavantage car il ne se sentait guère en état de renvoyer la moindre pique ou sarcasme.

- Tu vas tenir combien de temps ? jeta l'ancien Colonel de l'AZ-37.

- Ce ne serait pas la première fois que je serais sur le fil du rasoir… J'ai toujours trouvé le sursaut nécessaire pour redevenir – si pas le fou givré que tout le monde attend – mais le doux ciblé habituel avec tous ses élans, bons ou mauvais. Je mènerai l'Unité, d'un doigt de maître, autant de temps que de nécessaire… même si je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, Mel ! Je te prie de ne pas porter de jugement sur une situation de terrain que tu ne connais plus depuis bien longtemps ! Tu as abandonné ce terrain, il y a bien des années.

- Je note, Aldie…

- Bien encaissé, retraité ? ! siffla alors le jeune homme en enfilant sa courte veste mauve d'intérieur, tirant machinalement sur les revers de sa chemise. Excuse-moi, mais en plus d'aller me faire tirer dessus sur le terrain j'ai un Bureau à diriger !

- Sur ce point, tu t'en tires à merveille.

- Merci…

Sans une ombre, sans même une émotion sur le visage, Aldéran passa devant Melgon, sans un regard aussi, totalement préoccupé par ses obligations professionnelles.

- Aldie !

- Oui, Melgon ?

- Ne dépasse pas les bornes, une ultime fois, mon ami. Car il n'y aura plus d'autre chance !

- J'avais parfaitement compris, il y a un moment… Merci d'être là, Mel, mais je crains de n'être que totalement imbuvable depuis quelques jours et cela risque de durer bien longtemps encore !

- Si cela perdure, tu auras tant de soucis que tu ne sauras… Aldie, laisse-moi au moins m'occuper du Bureau, pendant que tu te reconstruits, pendant que tu rétablis ton propre équilibre ! ?

- Je n'ignore pas pourquoi… Mais, je ne peux pas ! Melgon, tu m'as transmis intégralement officiellement, l'entièreté de tes charges. Je les ai reprises, avec obligation, passion et même plaisir. Aussi, je ne permettrai jamais à personne de s'interposer ! Je sais très exactement ce que je dois faire, pour l'AZ-37, pour mon Unité.

Melgon se détourna, reprenant le chemin vers l'ascenseur le plus proche.

- Tu ne t'en sortiras pas, Aldie.

- Je sais ! Je le souhaite même plus que tout depuis quelques jours… Ca viendra, je l'attends au plus tôt !

- Tu ne peux accepter de…

- Si, pour tout ce que j'ai fait à Skyrone, depuis mes premières bêtises, alors que j'étais dans mes langes, pratiquement, par ma naissance même… J'ai pourri sa vie et j'ai fini par la détruire…

Refermant sa porte au nez de Melgon, Aldéran se rassit à son fauteuil, le paravent toujours dressé entre lui et sa secrétaire.

« Je n'y arriverai jamais… Comme si j'avais si seulement avoir une infime chance… ».

Aldéran se détendit totalement, enfin serein, sourit.

« Là, je suis heureux, pleinement, et je ne veux que savourer cet instant ».


	4. Chapter 4

**6****.**

- Mais, c'est trop, protestèrent en chœur Eryna et Yufis.

- C'est ainsi ! rétorqua Aldéran qui sourit plus largement encore. J'offre le voyage de noces, c'est une tradition ! J'espère qu'il vous ravira autant que le mien fut en enchantement !

Sa cadette approuva de la tête.

- Je me souviens. On s'était tous rassemblés et on avait soigneusement préparé chaque détail selon nos compétences, nos contacts. Comme tu t'en doutes, Aldie, je m'étais surtout occupée des plaisirs d'Ayvanère. Et votre mine à tous les deux quand vous êtes revenus en disait long sur le bonheur et le repos que cela vous avait procuré ! Et, pour ce petit trip, papa avait obtenu toutes les autorisations de vol, même pour les parties où ce n'était normalement pas permis pour de simples voyageurs. Je sais que dans le cas présent, tu choisiras au mieux pour nous !

- Vous serez heureux. Je ne souhaite que cela pour vous deux, et pour toute la vie. Oh oui, vous allez connaître un tel bonheur ! Que rien… ni personne ne vous l'arrache. Eryna, je dois voir avec toi pour certains invités car comme j'ignore d'où ils viennent, leurs traditions, je ne peux choisir l'hôtel le mieux approprié pour les héberger et leur faire plaisir en-dehors des cérémonies.

- Je t'ai tout indiqué sur un fichier. J'avais aussi sursauté à ces non-informations… Désolée.

- J'aurais de toute façon su m'arranger, trouver les indications, glissa doucement Aldéran en déposant un baiser plein d'affection sur la joue de sa jeune sœur.

- Fichu flicard !

Aldéran but quelques gorgées de sa limonade.

- Je ne me referai pas…

Et Eryna étreignit encore plus fort son grand frère, totalement confiante en lui, depuis ses premiers jours quasi, se reposant entièrement sur sa force et son attitude protectrice et défenderesse à toutes épreuves !

« Ma petite sœur… ».

_ - Ma belle amour__…_

_ Aldéran posa des lèvres ferventes sur l'épaule ronde d'Ayvanère, appréciant la douceur de sa peau._

_ - Ce furent de belles cérémonies, un magnifique buffet, mais je n'attendais que le moment de partir avec toi, Aldie !_

_ - Et moi aussi, et comment ! Plaquer là tous ces invités, mêmes tes amis ou les miens… Et surtout tous ceux qui ne sont venus que pour l'un des héritier__s de Skendromme Industry… Je me fous de ce cirque, et je comprends totalement mon père qui se tient à l'écart, le temps que tout redevienne normal après l'une des fêtes de ma mère pour les généreux donateurs de SI… Oh Ayvi, je t'ai tout à moi, comme jamais sans doute ensuite vu nos obligations, et je palabre… Nous sommes là, sur la terrasse d'un palais de cristal qui ne devrait pas exister, amenés par une navette en dépit des consignes de vol, et le spectacle de cette cascade de glace et de lumière à la fois est féérique et inconcevable dans la réalité… Je t'aime, Ayvi !_

_ - J'espère bien, Aldéran. Je t'aime, et c'est tout !_

_ Et le jeune homme étreignit à nouveau le corps de son épouse, le faisant vibrer et le pénétrant pour les amener à la même passion sexuelle qui leur arracha un cri commun._

Aldéran but quelques gorgées de sa limonade.

- Je ne me referai pas… Laissez-moi vous faire la surprise, les amoureux, s'il vous plaît ?

- Oh oui, Aldie !

- Merci, Ery.

Eryna en pleine conversation téléphonique avec ses amies, Yufis avait raccompagné Aldéran jusqu'à son tout-terrain noir.

- Merci pour le cadeau, Aldie !

- J'espère surtout qu'il vous plaira. Je ferai tout pour… Je me réjouis tant de votre futur bonheur conjugal, qui me fait déjà tant de plaisir à voir !

- Oui, j'aime Eryna à la folie, en dépit de la légère différence d'âge… Et je suis soulagé, surtout ces derniers mois, que toi, Aldéran, et tes parents, m'aient accepté dans votre cercle familial… Merci.

- Encore une fois : bienvenue, Yufis ! Nous sommes heureux d'accueillir celui qui a séduit ma jeune sœur et qu'elle aime.

Aldéran se mit au volant, appuyant sur le bouton commandant le départ du véhicule.

- Je reviens dimanche prochain, pour la suite de la planification du mariage !

- Nous t'accueillerons avec plaisir, Aldie.

Se renfrognant soudain, Aldéran enfonça l'accélérateur de son véhicule, démarrant sur les chapeaux de roues.

**7.**

Le dimanche n'aurait dû être que grasse matinée, orgie de petit déjeuner et projets de ne rien faire de toute la journée, mais voir son père sur le seuil du duplex avait mis Aldéran sur la défensive.

- Café ? Ou alors un verre de gros rouge ?

- Je préfère le café bien serré, surtout de grand matin.

- Oui, je ne l'ignore pas… Tu veux donc causer tellement sérieux ? Assieds-toi dans le salon, je te prépare ta tasse.

- Aldie, j'ai eu accès à ton dossier sanguin de la nuit de l'accident… Toshiro a piraté le système, tu peux imaginer que cela ne lui a guère été difficile, que du contraire ! Je sais donc…

Aldéran posa les tasses sur la table basse.

- Qu'es-tu venu me vouloir, papa ? Me flinguer ! ? Je le mérite et tu le sais plus que n'importe qui… Alors, fais-le, vite… Sinon, je pourrais riposter, même contre toi !

- Avec quelle arme ? ! Je suis le seul à en porter une dans cette pièce.

Aldéran vida d'un trait la moitié son mug de café.

- Que me veux-tu ? reprit-il. Pour les reproches, la vengeance, je suis à ton service… J'accepterai tout venant de toi… Parle… insista encore son fils.

- Aldéran, avec ou sans permis, tu as conduit dans des états d'ébriété bien pire que celui relevé par ton analyse sanguine… Aldéran, tu étais totalement en état de conduire, d'anticiper et de prévoir chaque manœuvre… Mais là, tu as été heurté par ce camion et… Non, je n'accepterai jamais le fait que tu n'aies pu… Mais, il y a l'atroce réalité des faits… Aldéran, je ne sais plus quoi penser… Et, si, moi, je t'avoue mon incompréhension… De quoi donc te souviens-tu, réellement ?

- De rien, mentit sèchement le jeune homme. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que fut la journée à l'AZ-37. J'ai quitté l'appart après le petit déjeuner, j'ai déposé Ayvi à la Gare Centrale pour ses trois jours de séminaire et suis reparti sur les chapeaux de roues… C'est la dernière chose dont je me souvienne avant le réveil aux Urgences. Inutile de me cuisiner, ma version ne changera pas, la mémoire ne me reviendra pas… Et puis tu n'as jamais su que brûler des toasts, c'est moi qui cuisine !

- Je ne tirerai rien de toi quand tu es dans cet état d'esprit. Je m'en doutais bien mais je devais essayer, pour ta mère, et pour Sky.

Le pirate se leva, son regard totalement dépourvu d'expression à présent posé sur son fils aîné.

- Je voudrais tant que cette amnésie là se dissipe, elle aussi, murmura-t-il. Tant que nous ne comprendrons pas, aucun des membres de la famille ou tes amis, il n'y aura nulle reconstruction possible, pour tous.

- Ce que j'ai fait à dévasté mon univers et tous ceux qui le composent, soupira Aldéran qui semblait totalement épuisé bien qu'il vienne à peine de se lever ! J'en suis désolé, mais rien n'effacera la mort de Skyrone. Et pas une seule entité surnaturelle ne doit pouvoir m'aider, sinon elle se serait manifestée…

- Quoi, pour faire remonter le temps ? ne put s'empêcher de ricaner le pirate à la chevelure de neige en quittant l'appartement, le sentiment dans son œil indiquant à présent qu'il avait un début de dégoût naissant pour le jeune homme !


	5. Chapter 5

**7****.**

Skendromme Manor était gigantesque, aussi, bien que tous les membres de la famille soient présents, ils ne se croisaient pratiquement pas !

Delly demeurait avec ses deux filles, totalement refermée sur son intolérable douleur, incapable de communiquer à ce sujet, avec qui que ce soit.

Aldéran passait lui aussi tout son temps avec sa petite famille, se faisant pouponner par Ayvanère, câlinant Alguénor et finissant par parler tendrement au bébé dans le ventre de sa femme.

Quant à Karémyne, elle demeurait le plus souvent auprès de son mari, délaissant même son empire technologique, s'abstenant de parler de leur fils défunt, préférant profiter de la présence prolongée du pirate de sa vie.

Sous le calme apparent, la demeure était une bombe à retardement.

Mais, pour éviter d'en déclencher le détonateur, Aldéran était parti à l'aube pour une autre interminable de ses virées diurnes, laissant ainsi sa femme et ses parents dans de nouvelles angoisses qu'ils ne pouvaient malheureusement exprimer face au jeune homme, sous peine de perdre un autre fils qui malgré tout s'éteignait lentement sous leurs yeux.

* * *

><p>Même si en temps ordinaires, il appréciait les rares conversations, Warius Zéro n'avait pas aimé la tonalité de l'appel identifiant celui qui le contactait, pas plus que la mine de son interlocuteur.<p>

- Oui, Albator ? Est-ce que cela va un peu mieux ?

- C'est de pire en pire, soupira le vieux pirate qui avait pris dix ans en quelques jours. Warius, la famille a explosé quand Skyrone est mort… Bien qu'il n'ait jamais fait de doute qu'il en fut un pilier, de l'avoir perdu a tout fait s'écrouler… Je vois tout partir à vau-l'eau et je ne peux rien faire car – par volonté ou triste coup du sort – Aldéran est le seul à avoir la clé et cette clé est enfouie dans sa mémoire…

- Mais, qu'espères-tu vraiment de lui ? J'avoue ne pas avoir compris ! ?

- Warius, pour savoir quelles furent les conditions réelles de cet accident, pour que nous sachions, Aldéran doit se rappeler et rapporter ce terrible choc… Sinon, il y aura trop ces doutes, sur lui…

- Il n'y a pas de mystères, Albator… Et les analyses le prouvaient à suffisance : Aldéran avait bu, et ton ancien médecin l'a confirmé une fois que tu l'aies interrogé !

- Quelque chose ne colle pas et je dois le découvrir, gronda le pirate.

A la grimace de son vieil ami, il devina aisément qu'il brûlait d'envie de lui jeter de ne se bercer d'aucune illusion, qu'il n'y avait que la froide et crue réalité mais qu'il s'était retenu au dernier instant.

- Dans quelques semaines, Aldie doit se rendre chez toi, reprit Albator.

- J'espère que ça lui changera les idées, bien que je sache parfaitement que rien ne l'apaisera. Je m'occuperai bien de lui.

- Je sais.

- Quand repars-tu ?

- Pas avant un bon moment. Karémyne est bien trop perdue, et il y a autant les cadets d'Aldie que les filles de Delly dont je dois m'occuper.

- Je suis de tout cœur avec toi. Je ne peux que t'offrir toute mon amitié et tout mon réconfort dans cette atroce épreuve !

- Merci…

- Et toi, ça va aller ? fit encore Warius.

Et l'absence de réponse, ainsi que la communication qui était interrompue de la part du pirate renseigna suffisamment Warius quant aux émotions, bien évidemment compréhensibles, qui agitaient son ami.

« Je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que tu ressens, mon pauvre pirate. Perdre un enfant. Et, en plus, celui dont la vie aurait dû être la plus normale et sécurisée ! Ce drame n'est peut-être que le précurseur d'autres, quelque chose me le souffle, comme si tu n'avais déjà pas été assez éprouvé au cours de toutes ces années… Et, une fois de plus, je ne peux rien pour toi. Enfin, tranquillise-toi : lors de son séjour au ranch, je veillerai sur Aldéran comme s'il était mon propre fils ! ».

Et malgré lui, Warius laissa une larme rouler sur sa joue.

* * *

><p>Peu avant le dîner, Aldéran était revenu à Skendromme Manor, silencieux sur ses heures d'errance, la mine fermée et sans expression particulière sur le visage.<p>

Le temps de se rafraîchir et de se changer et il avait été prêt pour le repas, Karémyne venue rejoindre sa petite famille dans la salle à manger de l'Aile Sud. Delly continuant de faire servir le menu dans son appartement, avec ses filles et son beau-père.

Et si les plats avaient été savoureux, appréciés, seules de rares phrases d'une affligeante banalité avaient été échangées, chacun sur ses gardes, réfléchissant à ses propos avant de les proférer, évitant tout sujet fâcheux.

Et Karémyne allée retrouver son mari à leur propre appartement, Aldéran avait fini la journée avec sa petite famille, guère plus loquace mais bien plus tendre envers sa femme, embrassant son fils au coucher.

Mais aucun mot susceptible de heurter n'avait été prononcé.

**8.**

- Aldie…

- Je peux entrer, Delly ?

- Aldéran, Skendromme Manor était ta maison bien avant d'être la mienne ! Oui, entre… bien que je ne te surprendrai pas en te disant que je n'ai nulle envie de te voir, et donc encore plus à parler avec toi.

Aldéran passa la langue sur ses lèvres.

- Je le lis dans tous les regards, je sens les mots sur les lèvres, mais il n'y a rien ensuite… Mais je reconnais être le premier à fuir la confrontation. Delly, j'ai causé la mort de ton mari, du père de vos filles, mais je n'ai jamais voulu que cela se passe ! jeta-t-il tout de trac.

Delly s'était assise dans un fauteuil, tirant sur sa cigarette, ayant recommencé à fumer dès après les funérailles, après presque dix ans d'abstinence !

- Je sais parfaitement que tu n'aurais jamais souhaité la mort de Skyrone… hormis dans tes râleries infantiles ! Mais, je ne peux que constater… Aldéran, mon époux, le papa de Valysse et de Lyavine, est mort ! hurla la jeune femme. C'est une chose que rien ne pourra changer. Ce n'était pas le moment. Sky et moi avions tant d'années devant nous, d'amour, d'autres enfants à élever, on voulait une famille tellement nombreuse. Tu as tout gâché, tout saccagé… Désolée, il fallait que ça sorte !

- Je m'y attendais. Et, enfin, chacun des mots que j'entends est juste !

Aldéran soupira, toujours debout près du fauteuil de sa belle-sœur.

- Mais cela confirme que nous ne cessons de tourner en rond ! Ma conduite, c'est le cas de le dire, a causé la mort de mon grand frère et cela a détruit ta famille, toute notre famille ! Et rien ne réparera… La seule chose que je puisse dire, on songer…

- Quoi donc ?

- Tu m'as toujours plu, Delly. Quand tu te préparais pour le mariage, je n'avais que envie de te sauter dessus afin de que tu saches quel mâle il fallait dans ton lit ! Et, désormais, il n'y a plus d'obstacle entre nous.

Delly ouvrit des yeux ronds, stupéfaite, un peu inquiète aussi, mais pas au point de s'éloigner.

- Tu peux répéter, Aldéran ?

- Tu es une belle femme, Delly. J'ai regretté si souvent que mon aîné t'ai mis le grappin dessus avant que je ne te croise… Mais, comme je le disais : il n'y a plus de lien fraternel qui me retienne de ne pas céder à un instinct profond, puissant, et remontant à tant d'années !

- Tu es fou… Mais, tu ne peux songer à… Aldéran, je suis la veuve de Sky, la mère de Valysse et Lyavine. Aldéran, tu ne peux avoir envie de me…

- Ayvanère plutôt distante ces derniers jours, je suis un peu en manque… Et en dépit de tes deux maternités, tu es resplendissante, très attirante !

- Aldie, tu…

Bâillonnant la jeune femme de sa main, Aldéran l'entraîna jusqu'à la chambre en dépit de sa résistance, la jetant sur le lit avant de sommairement déchirer ses vêtements, prenant alors de force son plaisir.

* * *

><p>Le petit déjeuner étant le seul repas où tous ceux de Skendromme Manor devaient être réunis, Aldéran remarqua les chaises vides et surtout les couverts non mis devant pour sa belle-sœur et ses filles.<p>

- Maman ?

Karémyne reposa le toast qu'elle beurrait interminablement depuis l'arrivée de son aîné et de sa petite famille, Alguénor plongeant les mains devant dans un bol de céréales.

- Elle a quitté le Manoir en pleine nuit, avec les petites… Elle n'a rien dit… Selon le personnel de veille, elle semblait tellement paniquée, ravagée… Je ne sais pas…

- Papa ?

- Il est allé à _La Bannière de la Liberté_. J'ignore pourquoi. Il sera là au déjeuner.

- Comme si ses allées et venues avaient de l'importance.

Et plongeant sa fourchette dans des œufs baveux et bien épicés, Aldéran entreprit de se caler copieusement l'estomac.


	6. Chapter 6

**9****.**

Complètement plongé dans l'étude d'un dossier, Aldéran ne remarqua d'abord pas la jeune femme entrée dans son bureau.

Mais quand on l'interpella en tahérien, il identifia immédiatement sa visiteuse.

- Thyèze ! fit-il en bondissant sur ses pieds pour étreindre la jeune femme.

Et tandis qu'ils se murmuraient des mots de retrouvailles, rejaillissaient les souvenirs de leur traque aux vampires dans la galactopole de Lutrek, sur la planète Taher, où elle dirigeait son propre Bureau KT-12 de la Police Spéciale.

- Quelques années, Aldie, et tant de changements ! Toi le cavaleur, marié et père de famille !

- Oui et certains dont on n'aurait jamais voulu qu'ils se produisent, murmura le jeune homme, lugubre.

- J'ai appris cela également. Toutes mes condoléances. Je ne connaissais ton aîné que de vue, mais je sais combien il était important pour toute votre famille.

- C'était mon grand frère, gémit Aldéran en la serrant plus fort qu'il ne le voulait. Mais, c'est ainsi… Bon, ce n'est pas que ça ne me ravisse pas que tu sois là, en revanche je crains que ce ne soit pas pour une visite amicale. Et ce même si je n'ai reçu aucun courrier officiel te concernant !

- Visite privée et professionnelle. Odhel m'a d'ailleurs accompagnée.

- C'est très risqué, vu son état de vampire, remarqua le jeune homme en servant le café préparé par sa secrétaire, avec quelques biscuits.

- Il ne redoute plus la lueur du jour et seul son teint blême le trahit. Il doit surtout boire régulièrement du sang. Sinon on a réussi à organiser notre quotidien. Il travaille désormais à domicile, à son Labo. Je crois qu'on peut dire que nous avons trouvé notre équilibre, et nous sommes heureux… En revanche, nous avons fait une croix sur notre espoir de fonder une vie de famille. Pas avec nos propres enfants en tous cas.

- J'en suis triste pour vous deux.

- Ne le sois pas, Aldie, je te répète que nous sommes heureux.

- Bon, et à part le tourisme dans notre industrielle galactopole, qu'est-ce qui vous a amenés ici ?

- Tu es au courant, pour le Séminaire Inter-Polices ?

- Bien sûr. J'ai reçu une invitation, vu que c'est le SIGiP qui supervise cette semaine de conférences, réunions et autres échanges de procédures. Je n'ai pas encore décidé d'y aller ou non. Je dois reprendre avant tout le Bureau en mains car je l'ai un peu trop délaissé et dès que j'ai le dos tourné tout ce petit monde n'en fait qu'à sa tête !

- Il doit bien suivre l'exemple de quelqu'un…

- Je ne vois vraiment pas de qui ! Tu souhaites qu'on se retrouve à ce Séminaire ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Ca te changerait un peu les idées. On s'est toujours bien entendus.

Aldéran eut enfin un large sourire.

- Je ne jugerais pas qu'Odhel aie la même opinion à ce sujet, rit-il.

- Je ne t'aurais pas proposé quelques entrevues amicales sans son accord, assura la jeune femme. Aldie, ne sois pas si enfantin. Odhel et toi avez grandi, mûri, et êtes devenus des hommes responsables – enfin, ce serait ce qu'on pourrait attendre au vu de votre âge !

Elle gloussa.

- Mais, vous ne serez jamais que deux gamins immatures. Le plus souvent c'est assez rafraîchissant car vous donnez toujours le meilleur de vous-même quand la situation l'exige ! Je vous aime beaucoup, tous les deux. Odhel parce qu'il est mon mari. Et toi comme si tu étais un petit frère !

- Tu veux bien être ma grande sœur ?

- Ton amie de cœur, rien de plus, Aldéran. Il n'est jamais bon de mêler les sentiments. Alors, je peux compter sur toi pour le Séminaire ?

- Tu as ma parole.

Thyèze reposa sa tasse de café.

- Ca m'a fait plaisir de te voir, de constater de mes propres yeux. Je crois que je peux dire que ça me rassure. Ah, au fait, je voudrais ajouter que…

A une sonnerie familière de son principal ordinateur, Aldéran était revenu s'asseoir à sa table de travail.

- J'ai une alerte ! jeta-t-il après avoir pris connaissance des informations. Je dois te laisser.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta devant Shérylane.

- Tu peux dire à l'Unité Anaconda de rejoindre le Van d'Intervention ?

- Tout de suite.

- Et, excuse-nous pour avoir eu tout cet entretien en tahérien, c'était d'une totale incorrection vis-à-vis de toi et…

- Je n'avais pas à écouter, de toute façon. Et j'ai eu, à l'époque, un petit ami tahérois. Je suis heureuse que cette amie soit venue vous voir !

- Merci.

Mais, l'excitation de l'Intervention montant, Aldéran se précipita hors de son bureau !

* * *

><p>Yélyne rugit.<p>

- Cette porte résiste à nos efforts… Le temps que Darys nous rejoigne, ce sera juste…

- Je vais utiliser mon joujou !

- Mais, Melgon a toujours été contre l'utilisation de ton cosmogun pour une Intervention ! rappela Soreyn.

- Et Melgon est à la retraite ! siffla Aldéran en braquant la terrible arme vers la porte qui vola en éclats !

Il ricana.

- J'espère qu'ils résisteront encore plus, que je puisse faire un massacre !

Et, à la tête de son Unité, il investit le repaire des receleurs.

**10.**

Après un moment, Ayvanère revint dans le Séjour, reprenant place dans le divan.

- Ca va ? s'enquit Aldéran. J'ai couché Alguénor, pendant que tu…

- Ton dîner était bon, Aldie, mais mon estomac ne l'a pas supporté. J'ai l'impression que ce petit démon n'aime guère ta cuisine, ajouta-t-elle en massant son ventre bien rond, ayant eu son habituelle spectaculaire prise de poids lors des derniers mois de sa grossesse.

- On peut dire que il, ou elle, n'entame pas son approche de la meilleure façon, remarqua le jeune homme. Je ne changerai certainement pas mes recettes pour ce petit bout !

- Ne parle pas si fort, tu vas le vexer ! rit Ayvanère en posant comiquement les mains de part et d'autre de son ventre.

- Désolé pour ces propos, ma petite terreur, murmura alors Aldéran tout contre l'une des mains de sa femme… Héeee, mais c'est qu'il me frappe toujours !

- Je sens que vous vous entendrez bien, tous les deux !

- Très drôle, grinça-t-il avant de revenir près d'elle. Tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose de léger ?

- Ne me parle pas de nourriture !

- Un thé ?

- J'ai horreur du thé et il n'y a pratiquement plus que cela dans cet appart !

- Toi et tes humeurs…

- Tu devrais avoir l'habitude, je les ai même quand je ne suis pas enceinte !

- Oui, je sais…

- Garnement !

Et s'ils éclatèrent de rire, une faible lueur dans le regard d'Aldéran indiquait qu'il n'avait que très peu apprécié les répliques de son épouse à ses offres !

De plus en plus éprouvée par les dix dernières semaines de sa grossesse, Ayvanère dormait à poings fermés, mais le sommeil agité.

Aldéran s'était détourné, légèrement écarté aussi.

« Pas de nourriture, des sautes d'humeur, et même plus de câlins ! Pourtant, quand on attendait Algie, on ne s'en est pas privés, jusqu'au bout ! Décidément, on ne pourra jamais comparer une situation à une autre… Pas grave, je me trouverai d'autres dérivatifs, même si je n'aurai pas toujours cette grosse dinde de Delly sous la main comme exutoire ! Peut-être qu'il me faudra me tourner vers d'anciens instincts, et j'ai déjà une idée assez précise… ».

* * *

><p>L'ancien Colonel de l'AZ-37 n'était pas content et comme à son habitude il ne manquait pas de le faire savoir à son visiteur !<p>

- Ton cosmogun ! Aldéran, tu as utilisé cette arme dévastatrice lors d'une Intervention ! Tu as totalement déséquilibré les forces en présence…

- Je sais, j'étais là, rétorqua froidement le jeune homme, sans avoir un mot plus haut que l'autre, très calme, presque désintéressé du remontage de bretelles, appréciant le cocktail servi par Laured l'attentionné époux de Melgon. On se faisait un peu surprendre par leurs pièges, qu'ils actionnaient depuis leur planque. Pouvoir l'investir, là ce fut le réel rééquilibre ! Et si pour contrer la montée en puissance de tous ces criminels je dois user de ce cosmogun, je recommencerai !

- Tu n'as vraiment pas intérêt à ce que la hiérarchie l'apprenne, ou qu'on te dénonce…

- Je suis tout autant prêt à assumer mes actes qu'à tout mettre en œuvre pour que les Interventions se terminent bien pour mon Unité et que ces criminels en prennent plein les gencives !

- Ces sentiments sont louables, je les comprends, je les partage. J'ai été à ta place, ne l'oublie pas, et veiller sur l'Unité était ma priorité, avec la mission à accomplir. Ne tombe pas dans les travers extrême de nos ennemis, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

- Je saurai m'en souvenir. Tu as eu raison de me recadrer. Tu as toujours su le faire quand c'était nécessaire.

- Bien, tu me rassures, sourit alors Melgon. Tu es tellement entier, Aldie. Souvent, ce sont tes propres élans qui me tracassent plus que les situations que tu dois affronter avec l'Unité. Je crois que tu es un peu trop brillant…

- Merci du compliment.

- Ce n'était pas… Calamité rouquine, va !

Laured s'approchant, il leur annonça que le dîner était servi.

- Et sinon, tout va bien chez toi ? questionna doucement Melgon.

Aldéran eut un petit rire.

- Si tu savais quel bonheur c'est de ne pas avoir à supporter les sautes d'humeur d'une femme enceinte !

- Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Alors, Thyèze Hul est dans la galactopole. J'ai apprécié notre collaboration avec elle !

Et Aldéran rapporta ses retrouvailles avec la jeune femme.

* * *

><p>Alguénor chez ses grands-parents maternels, sa mère s'était couchée tôt et dormait une fois de plus quand Aldéran revint à l'appartement duplex.<p>

« Ca va être gai, ces dernières semaines… Mais bon, ce ne fut pas la première fois que toi et moi attendons notre enfant ! Je m'en accommoderai. ».

Un long moment, il demeura allongé dans le lit, fixant le plafond.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je pars en vrille pour des riens, mes sautes d'humeur sont pires que celle de ma petite femme. Et je rêve d'actes, je profère des paroles et j'ai des envies oubliées qui remontent – tout cela de façon bien trop réelles ! Je ne me contrôle plus, voilà la banale et terrible réalité. Pourquoi, si seulement je comprenais ! ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive encore, par quels démons suis-je possédé ? Malheureusement, je crains que cela n'aille en empirant si je ne parviens pas à canaliser mes émotions et pensées. ».

Inquiet, mais la fatigue l'emportant, Aldéran s'endormit.


	7. Chapter 7

**11****.**

Si les salutations habituelles avaient été échangées, Aldéran perçut clairement le malaise qui agitait les anciens marins de l'_Arcadia_ quand il entra dans le bar. Mais se gardant de tout commentaires, les buveurs reprirent leurs jeux et discussions en le laissant s'installer au comptoir derrière lequel Doc Ban se tenait et lui avait rempli un verre de bière noire dès son apparition.

En plus des pirates, _La Bannière de la Liberté_ comptait plusieurs de ses clients fidèles et vu qu'on était un mercredi, il y avait aussi quelques familles et des enfants.

- Tu as l'air fatigué, remarqua Doc alors que le jeune homme demeurait silencieux.

- C'est un peu compliqué en ce moment…

- Nous nous en doutons, comme tu l'imagines. Tu tiens le coup ?

- J'ai pas mal de choses à penser. Et l'AZ-37 me prend presque tout mon temps.

- Ayvi va bien ?

- Elle, oui ! Elle est dans son petit monde et quand elle ne pouponne pas Alguénor, elle câline le bébé qu'elle attend.

Ban eut un petit sourire.

- C'est pour bientôt. Alors, toujours pas de préférence pour une fille ou un garçon ?

- Tu crois que je pourrai bénéficier d'un échange si la livraison ne me convient pas ? ricana Aldéran. On prendra ce qui viendra, comme il se doit !

- Et pour ce qui est du prénom ? poursuivit le vieux médecin en proposant ensuite du red bourbon.

Le jeune homme eut alors un rire.

- Vu que la dernière fois on a finalement changé d'avis à la naissance, on n'a plus arrêté de prénoms définitifs. Même si je dois avouer que Urielle pour une fille et Lymon pour un garçon, nous plaît beaucoup !

- C'est joli.

Doc tiqua néanmoins tandis qu'Aldéran pianotait des messages sur son téléphone portable.

- Pourquoi je ne te sens pas aussi réjoui que tu devrais l'être, comme tu l'étais à l'approche de la naissance d'Alguénor ?

Aldéran mit quelques instants à répondre, semblant se demander s'il devait tolérer une question si personnelle. Il eut un petit soupir.

- C'est Ayvanère. Elle est beaucoup plus susceptible, plus malade aussi. Elle s'est complètement focalisée sur ce bébé et rien d'autre n'existe, hormis Alguénor. Et pour compléter le tout, rien de ce que je fais ne lui convient, donc c'est un peu agité à l'appart.

- Aldie, tout cela est normal !

- Je ne l'ignore pas mais c'est gonflant, gronda le jeune homme. Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin qu'on me prenne la tête pour les rares moments où l'on se rend compte de ma présence ! Enfin, pour la seconde semaine de vacances scolaires, Ayvi va chez ses parents avec Alguénor, ce sera plus tranquille.

Ban se pencha soudain plus en avant, agitant les narines.

- Ce parfum de cocotte, jamais Ayvanère ne le porterait !

De fait, les prunelles bleu marine le fusillèrent.

- Hé oui, là-dessus aussi, Ayvi fait l'impasse, grinça Aldéran après un nouveau moment de silence. Même plus question de se retrouver sous la douche ou dans les bulles du bain…

- Il ne reste plus que huit semaines, maximum, souligna Doc.

- Elles vont être bien longues…

- Allez, Aldie, je pense que tu as été fidèle à ta femme depuis déjà avant votre mariage. Ce ne sont pas huit semaines un peu pénibles qui doivent te pousser à faire n'importe quoi.

- Je ne pense pas t'avoir demandé ton avis sur la question ! Je n'ai nul besoin qu'on me dise si ce que je fais est bien ou mal. Si j'ai envie de quelque chose, je le prends, un point c'est tout !

- Oui, je constate, fit Ban, un peu sèchement. Enfin, c'est effectivement ta vie privée, je n'avais pas à la juger. Des pâtes au fromage, ça te dit ?

- Avec plaisir !

* * *

><p>Le bar s'était vidé et les anciens pirates avaient regagné leurs pénates.<p>

Comme à son habitude, Aldéran avait joué les prolongations appréciant la totale tranquillité des lieux, leur sécurité aussi car le drapeau pirate qui s'agitait sur son mat à l'entrée dissuadait plus d'un non familier !

- Tu as encore vu mon père, ces dernières semaines ? questionna-t-il.

- Il est venu le week-end dernier. Je crois qu'il avait passé la journée avec ta belle-sœur et les petites.

- Laisse-moi deviner : il en dit encore moins qu'à l'habitude ?

- C'est en effet évident et bien compréhensible, murmura Ban, une infinie tristesse sur le visage.

- Il a parlé de Delly ? questionna encore le jeune homme, avec une réticence que le vieux médecin ne comprit pas.

- Pas vraiment. On a juste compris qu'elle ne se remettait pas de la perte de Skyrone et prolongeait ses congés. La seule chose de claire fut que ton père ne comptait pas repartir avant que ce ne soit toute la famille qui n'aille, un peu, mieux.

- En ce cas, il n'est pas près de revoir la mer d'étoiles…

- Ca n'aide pas au deuil lui-même, Aldie, mais pour toi et les tiens, nous sommes là, souviens-toi de ça.

- Pourquoi crois-tu que je sois venu passer la soirée ici ? sourit alors Aldéran.

De retour au duplex, Aldéran s'était installé dans le séjour, devant la télévision, n'ayant nulle envie de monter.

**12.**

Karémyne et Delly s'étaient organisées une sortie entre filles et s'étaient rendues au Grand Parc, profitant d'une des nombreuses terrasses autour du lac artificiel.

Valysse et Lyavine semblaient avoir retrouvé leur joie de vivre et avaient rejoint les autres enfants à quelques pas de là, à l'aire de jeux, où se trouvait un des gardiens.

- Tu délaisses _SI_ alors que moi j'envisage de retourner au Labo, remarqua Delly.

- Oui, vraiment ? Voilà une nouvelle qui me fait très plaisir !

- Que veux-tu, Karry, je ne peux pas rester indéfiniment à _La Roseraie_, à tourner en rond, au milieu de tous mes souvenirs. Le Labo est aussi à mon nom et si Saérale le fait tourner, je dois en reprendre la direction. Et puis, autant les fournisseurs que les clients, ne veulent avoir affaire qu'à moi.

- Cela te fera du bien de reprendre le travail, fit Karémyne à sa belle-fille. Ce sera aussi un signe important, pour nous tous, nous l'apprécierons. Dès lors, la prochaine réunion de famille au Manoir sera…

- Je ne veux pas retourner au Manoir !

Karémyne passa affectueusement son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme.

- Personne n'a compris que tu t'en sois littéralement enfuie… Je ne te poserai pas de questions, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que j'aurais aussi aimé pouvoir t'aider sur ce point.

- Disons que j'y ai de mauvais souvenirs, se contenta de répondre Delly, son regard fuyant celui de Karémyne. Et puis, je crois que je ne me suis jamais trop plue dans cette démesurée demeure.

- C'est vrai que c'est un peu grand…

Karémyne aurait préféré que sa belle-fille se confie davantage mais devinait qu'il était inutile de la brusquer. Delly gardait pour elle ses vraies raisons et quelque chose indiquait qu'elle n'en parlerait peut-être jamais !

Valysse et Lyavine léchant consciencieusement leur glace, leur mère et grand-mère sur les talons, la promenade dans le parc s'était poursuivie.

Les deux femmes s'étaient alors contentées de sujets plus légers, s'organisant au passage une prochaine virée de shopping ainsi qu'une soirée dans un bar branché.

Leurs idées effectivement changées, l'espace de quelques heures, elles avaient retrouvé le sourire et le cœur léger.

* * *

><p>Bien moins imposante que le colossal Manoir, <em>La Roseraie<em> demeurait malgré tout vaste aussi Delly avait-elle décidé de s'installer définitivement à l'appartement du centre ville.

Le Concierge et le fait qu'elle avait changé le code d'accès, achevaient de la rassurer, autant que possible.

Après l'effet relaxant du bain, une fois encore des bribes de l'agression lui étaient revenues.

Les protestations étaient demeurées sans effet, et elle n'avait évidemment rien pu faire contre la force d'Aldéran. Elle avait d'ailleurs finalement cessé de résister, ses deux filles dormant dans la chambre voisine.

Quelque part, refusant la réalité du viol, elle n'en avait donc soufflé mot à personne et elle espérait bien que jamais il n'arrive aux oreilles de qui que ce soit – la mémoire de Skyrone ne méritant pas l'inconduite de son cadet !

Mais, un dernier point tracassait encore la jeune femme : pour la troisième fois de sa vie, elle avait du retard.

* * *

><p>Sachant, que même si aucune parole n'était échangée, sa présence était appréciée, Clio laissait l'inspiration la guider et ses doigts pinçaient doucement les cordes de sa harpe.<p>

C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour son ami de toujours, et c'était le plus important.


	8. Chapter 8

**1****3.**

Hésitante, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait, et donc d'autant plus curieuse, Sylvarande était venue au rendez-vous fixé par Aldéran.

- Tu voulais vraiment me parler ?

- Je suis ton frère !

- D'ordinaire, tu évites de relever ce détail, remarqua-t-elle en prenant place au comptoir de la brasserie où ils étaient parfaitement tranquilles dans la foule des clients à cette heure de midi.

- En effet, mais le nier ne changera rien à la réalité, maugréa le jeune homme en buvant sa bière sans alcool. Ta Grande Protectrice…

- Je sais qu'elle fait en sorte que mes prières ne blessent plus ton esprit. Je dois avouer qu'elles sont d'ailleurs plus rares. Je ne suis plus qu'une sylvidre comme les autres puisque je ne peux me considérer comme Reine d'un peuple qui ne compte plus que quelques dizaines de milliers d'âmes. Bien que j'implore toujours la bienveillance de la Magicienne pour mes sœurs, je ne lui demande plus que de me bénir de temps en temps. Alors, de quoi voulais-tu m'entretenir ?

- Je me disais qu'après toutes ces années, on devrait peut-être commencer à essayer de se connaître, déclara-t-il alors en piochant dans son ravier de frites.

Sylvarande demeura un moment sans voix, le considérant avec stupéfaction, cherchant à lire sur son visage s'il se moquait de lui ou non. Le jeune homme semblait sérieux !

- Tu souhaites vraiment qu'on se rapproche.

- Sanguino-végétal pour ta part, c'est le sang de notre père qui coule dans nos veines. Il est temps pour moi de l'accepter, que cela me plaise ou non.

Il eut une petite grimace.

- Je crois que tu as un dossier presque complet sur moi, depuis que tu as envoyé Talvérya en approche, avant d'apparaître la première fois. A toi donc de me parler de ton passé.

Sylvarande mit encore un bon moment à réaliser qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

- Je suis née à bord du vaisseau-amiral Docrass de ma mère, j'y ai passé les trois premières années de ma vie, jusqu'à sa mort. Trois de ses Suivantes se sont alors occupées de moi, encore sur le vaisseau, jusqu'au moment où elles ont trouvé une planète essentiellement recouverte de jungles. Ce n'est qu'à l'adolescence que le Docrass a fait son dernier voyage. La vente de ses pièces détachées et surtout de son cœur d'énergie a permis qu'on s'installe très confortablement mais discrètement ici, où après les enseignements sylvidres j'ai tout appris de l'Union Galactique. Ce fut peu après notre arrivée que j'ai reçu la sphère-mémoire de ma mère, où elle me révélait mes origines, qui était mon père et les circonstances de leurs retrouvailles après tous ces affrontements et cet ultime duel pour la Terre. Ce fut alors de ma volonté personnelle que j'ai fait enquêter sur ta famille. Après tout, en devenant majeure, les sylvidres s'étaient ralliées à moi et l'esprit de notre Grande Protectrice – que j'ignorais bien sûr être ta mère – avait fait de moi leur Reine… Des années d'enquête, et ce désir de créer des forêts végétales pour les survivantes de mon peuple, a mené à notre propre rencontre. Je n'ai pas à te raconter la suite !

- Ce fut vraiment une étrange enfance, commenta Aldéran. De mon bref séjour sur l'_Arcadia_ quand je n'étais encore qu'un garçonnet, je n'ai aucun souvenir, mais ce n'est nullement comparable au fait d'être née dans l'espace et d'y avoir fait ses premiers pas… Je trouve cette enfance solitaire et plutôt triste.

- Je ne l'ai pas été, je peux te l'assurer, sourit soudain Sylvarande a agitant sa longue crinière couleur de caramel. Moi, je me souviens parfaitement de tout l'amour de ma mère. Ensuite, j'ai été choyée, protégée, volontairement isolée de tous dangers. Et, pour une créature végétale, une jungle est un féerique terrain de jeux !

- Je n'avais pas vu la situation sous cet angle… Il faut que je te laisse, je dois retourner au Bureau, j'ai déjà un peu dépassé le temps de ma pause !

Aldéran se leva brusquement et quitta la table en coup de vent, ne s'arrêtant qu'à la caisse pour régler l'addition.

« Tu es vraiment bizarre, toi… Qu'on soit de la même famille commence à m'inquiéter ! ».

* * *

><p>Même s'il manquait un de ses membres à l'Unité Anaconda, Aldéran n'avait aucun mal à organiser leurs opérations sur le terrain.<p>

Jelka Ourosse avait quitté sa Centrale Informatique au Bureau et utilisait trois ordinateurs afin d'appuyer ses partenaires au mieux, ce qui lui permettait d'agir si nécessaire avec eux.

Acceptant de bonne grâce un surcroît de charges, Yélyne, Soreyn et Darys avaient également trouvé leur rythme pour le temps de convalescence qu'il restait à la sylvidre.

Entre les tâches de gestion de l'AZ-37 et les Interventions, Aldéran avait désormais un quotidien bien rangé.

Il n'y avait finalement plus que sa vie privée qui soit un champ de bataille, mais il entendait rapidement procéder à une mise au point !

* * *

><p>Ayvanère en grande conversation avec son ventre, c'était Alguénor qui était venu accueillir son père à son retour.<p>

- J'ai faim !

- Tu veux que je te pèle un fruit ?

- Oui… s'il te plaît !

- Je m'en occupe, laisse-moi juste le temps de déposer mes affaires.

Pendant que son fils câlinait Lense qui le léchouillait en retour, Aldéran était allé embrasser Ayvanère qui s'était contentée d'un simple « contente de te voir », avant de reprendre son monologue, les mains sur son ventre pour sentir les réactions du bébé, son regard également attentif aux mouvements qui l'agitaient.

Le début de soirée avait été mortel, Alguénor seul l'animant, entre ses parents qui tout en s'occupant de lui n'avaient pas échangé trois phrases.

Et une fois le garçonnet couché, Aldéran et Ayvanère s'était un moment regardés en chiens de faïence.

- Je peux savoir ce que j'ai fait, ou pas fait, que tu me bats froid depuis quelques jours ? questionna-t-il enfin.

- Tu es un crétin !

- Bon, disons que je ne l'ignore pas… Mais à quel sujet précisément ?

- Bougre d'idiot, j'ai autant accès que toi à nos relevés bancaires… Aussi quand tu paies des putes de luxe avec une carte de crédit, je ne peux l'ignorer.

- Depuis quand tu épluches nos relevés ? !

- Depuis toujours ! Ce n'est pas parce que nous avons la chance de ne pas devoir nous tracasser pour nos fins de mois qu'il faut laisser les gestionnaires de la banque seuls s'assurer de l'équilibre de nos comptes !

Le regard d'émeraude de la jeune femme s'enflamma.

- Je reconnais que depuis quelques temps le bébé m'accapare. Il est très communicatif, très agité, au contraire d'Alguénor qui a dû dormir neuf mois avant de naître ! Aussi, entre nos échanges et mes nausées, je ne t'ai pas accordé beaucoup d'attention… Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça t'envoie quasi prendre un abonnement dans ce bordel haut de gamme !

- Je ne demandais pourtant pas grand-chose, objecta Aldéran, aigre.

- En réalité, tu n'as jamais gagné en maturité, siffla Ayvanère, poings serrés. Et je ne peux te faire aucune confiance ! Ces sorties, ces tromperies, je ne peux les tolérer, c'est absolument immonde de ta part !

Elle se leva lentement, soutenant son ventre d'une main.

- Tu ne demandais pas grand-chose, disais-tu… Et bien moi, je demande le divorce ! jeta-t-elle en quittant le séjour pour se rendre à l'étage où Alguénor jouait avec sa Nounou.


	9. Chapter 9

**1****4.**

Revenu auprès de la tombe de son aîné, Aldéran eut un soupir, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son léger manteau.

- Je crois que le terme « famille recomposée » n'a jamais été si approprié ! Toi disparu, Delly redevenait libre. Et Ayvanère voulant le divorce, je vais être défait de mes liens envers elle !… Enfin, elle ne doit pas être aussi fière d'elle, sinon elle ne ferait pas tout pour que la nouvelle ne parvienne pas aux oreilles de nos parents ! En fait, même si elle a déjà repris quelques affaires pour s'installer chez sa mère, qu'on s'organise pour garder en alternance Alguénor, je crois que personne ne s'est rendu compte de quoi que ce soit. De toute façon, même en procédure accélérée, nous serons encore mariés quand nous attendrons la date probable de son accouchement, juste après mon retour de chez les Zéro ! On ne peut pas dire que ça s'agite dans ma vie ces dernières semaines !

Il passa les mains sur son visage.

- Tout part à vau l'eau, je ne vois rien arriver et je suis totalement incapable de réfréner mes actes ou paroles ! Parfois, je me sens presque comme spectateur de ce qui se passe ! C'est une sensation que j'ai souvent eue par le passé – étrangement en cas de concentration extrême – mais là ça vient sans prévenir, quelques instants ou plus longtemps… Etrange mais pas désagréable, sauf que je me sens totalement impuissant face au séisme qui ravage ma vie ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir des torts, mais je suis totalement incapable de ressentir la plus petite culpabilité, le moindre remords ! On dirait que j'ai réussi à totalement blinder mon cœur et que quoi qu'il me tombe encore dessus, cela me laissera parfaitement indifférent !

Il eut un ricanement.

- Toi et ta vision étriquée du monde, tu n'y comprendrais rien, tu n'aurais jamais pu y survivre encore bien longtemps ! Considère dès-lors que je t'ai rendu service !

Tournant les talons, il quitta le cimetière.

* * *

><p>Sur un nuage, Aldéran estimait que finalement pas grand-chose n'avait changé puisque c'était sa semaine pour garder Alguénor.<p>

Quittant l'AZ-37, il avait été le chercher à sa sortie de la Maternelle pour le ramener à l'appartement et lui servir un second goûter léger pour le faire patienter jusqu'à l'heure du dîner.

Nounou Mielle avait accueilli le père et le fils, ayant profité de son arrivée avant eux pour faire un peu de ménage.

- J'ai préparé aussi du pain perdu avec des fruits pour Alguénor… et pour toi aussi, grand gourmand !

- Tu peux t'occuper de lui, moi je vais emporter mon assiette au Séjour, près de mon ordinateur comme ça il me verra toujours et pourra ensuite venir jouer près de moi ?

- Comme il te plaira.

Aldéran déposa un autre baiser sur la chevelure de jais de son rejeton.

- Bon appétit !

Après en avoir fini avec ses dossiers, cela avait été une nouvelle soirée entre hommes pour Aldéran et Alguénor, devant la télévision tout en ayant une longue et sérieuse discussion sur les marques de jouets et les modèles de bateaux télécommandés !

Comme souvent, le garçonnet s'était à demi allongé contre son père, la tête sur ses genoux, pour les derniers câlins du jour, entre deux bâillements.

- Maman ? questionna néanmoins le petit en suçotant ses doigts.

- Elle viendra te chercher à la Maternelle vendredi et tu passeras la semaine prochaine avec elle.

- Pourquoi elle est plus là ?

- Tes parents se sont disputés et ils boudent chacun dans leur côté, expliqua le jeune homme avec des mots compréhensibles pour son fils.

- Elle va revenir ?

- Pas tout de suite, préféra-t-il répondre en demeurant vague.

- J'ai envie de parler au bébé…

- A partir de vendredi. Et, bientôt, tu pourras l'embrasser et peut-être le tenir entre tes bras.

Et ce fut avec des étoiles plein ses prunelles bleu marine qu'Alguénor s'endormit paisiblement.

Aldéran monta alors le coucher alors que pour sa part il avait à revenir sur son ordinateur pour demeurer à jour dans ses fichiers.

Mais il ne put aussi empêcher son esprit de vagabonder par moments.

_ Bien que sa pâleur soit un __peu alarmante, pour quelqu'un ayant toutes les caractéristiques humaines, le fait qu'il se promène en plein jour avait rassuré les rares esprits romanesques le soupçonnant d'être un vampire !_

_ Odhel Morvisk avait en fait très peu lâché Thyèze qui était allée d'une conférence à une réunion de services lors du Séminaire Inter-Polices._

_ Aldéran avait rejoint son amie au quatrième jour, le seul où Odhel lui avait fait une infidélité pour une conférence pour médecins légistes._

_ Tous les deux, ils avaient suivi un exposé sur la balistique__ et un autre sur les produits stupéfiants._

_ Ensuite, libres, ils avaient quitté le Palais des Expositions où se tenait le Séminaire pour aller manger dans un des petits restaurants du plateau._

_ Et le reste de l'après-midi, les deux Colonels de Bureau de la Spéciale l'avait passé à du tourisme et du shopping, Aldéran servant de guide, et ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer !_

_ Cela avait été Mielle qui avait dû appeler le jeune homme pour qu'il aille chercher Alguénor__ pour sa semaine de garde !_

_ Deux jours plus tard, Aldéran avait été à l'astroport pour le départ du couple qui repartait__ vers Taher._

_ - J'espère que vous reviendrez ?_

_ - Et toi aussi ! ?_

_ - Qui sait, sourit le jeune homme._

_ - Mais uniquement pour le plaisir avait alors précisé Thyèze, ce qui les avait ravi tous les trois !_

* * *

><p>Alguénor avec sa mère, Aldéran s'était retrouvé un peu seul, s'ennuyant, et aussi en manque – chose récurrente depuis des semaines – d'un appétit qu'il n'avait jamais connu.<p>

Et qu'il lui soit désormais égal qu'Ayvanère découvre qu'il était retourné voir celles dont les prix valaient largement les talents, initiées à des techniques qu'il ne connaissait pas, ses coups de canifs au serment matrimonial avaient soudain quasiment perdu toute saveur !

« Finalement, je vais devoir en revenir à ce fameux plan B auquel je songeais il y a quelques temps… ».

Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Ce soir, je saurai si mon pressentiment était exact, depuis le tout premier jour, et que sous tes attitudes affables et raffinées, tu n'as toujours songé qu'à m'ôter mes vêtements ! ».

Travaillant à domicile, comme Architecte d'Intérieur, Laured sans surprise ouvrit la porte au visiteur.

- Oh, bienvenue, Aldie. Tu aurais dû prévenir, Melgon est absent !

- Je sais. C'est son après-midi bourse de la philatélie !

- C'est vrai que ce petit penchant s'est transformé en passion dévorante dès sa retraire, reconnut Laured. Je n'y comprends rien, personne n'écrit plus de courrier papier, mais ça lui plaît et ça le rend heureux et c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

- Et si tu laissais, pour une fois, tomber ton espèce de protocole, tes manières empesées, tes distances aussi, jeta soudain sèchement Aldéran en reposant le jus de fruit qui lui avait été servi.

- Je te demande pardon ?

Le sourire du jeune homme s'accentua alors qu'il s'était mis debout, face à un Laured pour une fois ayant perdu de son flegme.

- A l'adolescence, en Pension, mon radar fonctionnait plutôt pas mal. Ensuite, j'ai fait mon choix, à une ou deux incartades près et il ne m'a plus renseigné… Mais, la première fois où Melgon a fait son mensuel repas d'Unité ici, j'en ai eu la prescience… Inutile de nier, Laured, tu as toujours eu envie de moi !

- Tu es prétentieux et moi je suis marié !

- Tout comme moi. Mais, on a peu de temps, cesse de tergiverser, de te poser à nouveau des questions.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'être infidèle…

- Pas de mot fâcheux, je te prie.

Aldéran eut un sourire irrésistible pour Laured qui se retrouva totalement déstabilisé, perdant quasiment tous ses moyens quand le jeune homme lui caressa doucement la main, ses propres lèvres s'approchant des siennes.

- Laured, je suis là !

Son époux n'étant pas dans le Séjour, Melgon prit son temps pour se débarrasser, glisser son attaché-case sur les rails prévus à ce rangement dans l'entrée et d'abord aller se verser une tasse du café

- Tu es à ton bureau, sur ton projet d'aménagement de cette banque ?

Mais un bruit venant de leur chambre le fit bifurquer dans le couloir.

- Une sieste ? Pourquoi pas ! s'amusa Melgon avant de pousser la porte… et de demeurer interdit.

Si Laured semblait en effet parti dans un petit somme, Aldéran était bien réveillé, lui, se relevant, nu comme un ver… très à l'aise, ne laissant aucun doute quant à ce qui s'était passé.

- Petit souci de timing, Mel, remarqua-t-il d'ailleurs, sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Tu n'étais pas censé rentrer avant encore une demi-heure !


	10. Chapter 10

**1****5.**

Toujours arrivée la première, Shérynale Bomzek s'était occupée du courrier de son Colonel, s'était assurée que tous les plannings étaient synchronisés sans aucune erreur, elle se leva poliment à l'entrée de ce dernier.

- Bonjour, Aldéran.

- Bonjour, Shérye, quelque chose de particulier ?

- Oui, j'ai eu un message…

- Quel est-il, une urgence ?

- Non, aucune urgence…

- Alors, la teneur de ce message ? s'impatienta le jeune homme.

- L'ancien Colonel de l'AZ-37, Melgon Doufert, s'est suicidé cette nuit, avec son arme de service, après avoir tué son mari et leur fille.

- Mais, pourquoi ? !

- L'enquête est en cours, reprit Shérynale. Il n'y a eu aucun mot de laissé… C'est une tragédie !

- Je ne te le fais pas dire… Mais, enfin, Melgon a toujours eu la tête sur les deux épaules, foncièrement basique, sans aucune imagination ! Il adorait Laured et leur fille à la folie… Il ne les aurait jamais tués sans une bonne raison !

- Il n'y a jamais de bonne raison à un tel geste, murmura encore l'enrobée secrétaire.

Elle eut soudain la brève illusion que le jeune homme avait un léger dédaigneux haussement des épaules avant d'aller s'installer à sa table de travail.

« Je ne te savais pas si faible, Melgon. Ton bonheur était donc bâti sur une base aussi frêle que ton absolue confiance en la fidélité de Laured ? La fidélité, c'est tellement futile, et idiot ! ».

* * *

><p>Tout l'AZ-37 était en deuil, profondément choqué aussi par la brutalité de la voie de sortie choisie, ne comprenant absolument pas !<p>

Mais peut-être plus encore que la triple mort, cela avait été l'attitude désinvolte, le mépris même, de leur actuel Colonel, qui en avait stupéfait plus d'un !

- Nous n'avons pas à nous attarder sur le passé. Nous avons trop de criminels à mettre hors d'état de nuire. L'enquête nous apprendra ce qui s'est passé. Je vous demande, j'exige que vous vous concentriez uniquement sur nos tâches quotidiennes.

Le micro speech d'Aldéran avait été une véritable douche froide, à laquelle personne n'avait pu protester même d'un murmure, et leur douleur non acceptée, ils s'étaient remis au travail.

- Il est devenu inhumain, depuis quelques semaines, murmura Yélyne à l'adresse de Soreyn. Je ne le reconnais plus. Toute sa vie privée est réduite en miettes et il s'en fiche comme d'une guigne !

- Oui, je ne peux que le constater, moi aussi, fit l'ami d'Aldéran. Aucune émotion, pour rien, pour personne… Quelque part, je suis soulagé qu'il parte la semaine prochaine pour le Nouvel An sur la planète de ce Zéro ! Il m'écœure, me répugne…

- Je l'ai constaté, siffla un Aldéran arrivé silencieusement sur le plateau où se trouvaient les tables de travail des membres des Unités d'Intervention. Mais l'avis d'autrui a moins que jamais de l'importance ! Obéissez tous aux ordres, je n'ai plus que cette priorité. Et, dans une semaine, vous aurez la paix et pourrez faire la révolution si ça vous chante !

- Tu voulais nous ordonner quelque chose, Colonel ? questionna froidement Soreyn.

- Oui, de ne plus penser à ce faible Melgon Doufert qui à la plus petite contrariété se tire une balle dans la tête !

- Je crois que je le hais, murmura Soreyn quand Aldéran soit sorti.

- Comme nous tous, fit Yélyne, consciente que cela ne rassurait nullement le jeune homme.

- Il n'est pas dans son état normal ! jeta soudain ce dernier. Il lui est arrivé quelque chose, si pas lors de ses virées spatiales, lors de cet accident… Il a peut-être été plus grièvement blessé sans qu'on ne le détecte !

- Ne t'illusionne donc pas, glissa encore sa partenaire. Je dirais plutôt que sa nature profonde s'est révélée et que c'est l'être ignoble en lui qui éclate au grand jour ! Si seulement j'avais pu songer un jour qu'il pourrait afficher ce tel visage de dédain et de mort…

- Je ne peux pas y croire. Je ne veux pas y croire ! Il a été mon meilleur ami, jamais je ne serais devenu ce policier sans lui. Il a passé des mois à me former ! Je me suis inspiré de lui !

- Désolée, Soreyn, jeta encore Yélyne.

Si l'Intervention s'était bien passée, les membres de l'Unité Anaconda n'avaient eu que des échanges strictement professionnels, pas le moindre signe de complicité amicale.

- Bien joué, commenta Aldéran en rangeant son arme après que la libération de l'Ecole Maternelle se soit finalement terminée sans effusion de sang. Préparez vos rapports, je les veux au plus vite.

- A tes ordres, Colonel.

Et sans s'attarder sur la réponse totalement impersonnelle et juste disciplinée, Aldéran retourna au Van d'Intervention, l'esprit déjà ailleurs.

**16.**

Sur Minéa, la planète où Warius et sa famille s'étaient installés, c'était avec tous les décalages de fuseaux déjà l'hiver et le Nouvel An.

Aldéran avait donc préparé ses bagages, ayant accordé à Ayvanère trois semaines de garde d'Alguénor à récupérer échelonnée sur l'année suivante.

- Lazkus, Lazerte et Mulian, j'arrive !

A un grognement, il tourna la tête.

- Désolé, Lense, mais toi tu iras en pension, je ne peux t'emmener avec moi.

Les oreilles et la queue de la molosse s'abaissèrent et elle alla se rouler dans son panier, avec un gémissement.

- Oh oui, désolé, ma belle ! fit encore le jeune homme à l'adresse de sa chienne. Mais là je vais rejoindre trois amis très chers à mon cœur et leur père qui est, avec le mien – mais bien en-dessous de lui – le meilleur guerrier qui soit ! Je suis tellement heureux !

Il attrapa néanmoins le téléphone le plus proche de lui, faisant se composer un numéro automatique.

- Ayvanère, je peux parler à Alguénor, s'il te plaît ?… Algie, c'est ton papa. Tout va bien ?…

Et un long moment durant, il conversa avec son fils, son cœur se ranimant durant cette période avant de s'éteindre à nouveau totalement.

* * *

><p>Le faible espoir de voir un membre proche lui souhaiter de bonnes vacances disparu, Aldéran saisit son bagage léger pour embarquer à bord du cargo galactique devant la mener à Minéa.<p>

« Pour une fois que tu n'aurais rien à dire à Warius, papa… A moins que tu ne sois définitivement un vieux croûton bon pour l'asile ! ».

Installé dans sa chambre pour les jours de voyage, Aldéran se détendit enfin.

Il laissait derrière lui des semaines de deuil, de souffrances atroces, d'incompréhension, de tortures, de tromperies et de la pire trahison envers son meilleur ami.

Alors qu'un poids quittait sa poitrine, au sens propre, il se sentit soudain très vide, à nouveau absent de son corps physique, avant d'y revenir avec douleurs.

« Il faut vraiment que ce séjour parmi les tiens, Warius, m'apaise, sinon je vais devenir complètement fou… A moins que ce ne soit déjà le cas… Et j'ai bien l'impression que c'est ce qui arrivé depuis l'accident… J'espère ne te faire aucun mal, ainsi qu'à tes enfants, mais je suis totalement incapable de répondre de mes actes ! ».

Et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.


	11. Chapter 11

**1****7.**

Aucun des Zéro n'ayant eu la moindre allusion aux faits des dernières semaines, Aldéran avait retrouvé de la sérénité, son regard s'était apaisé et il avait s'était enfin senti bien depuis la première fois depuis des semaines !

Laksus et sa jumelle Lazerte étaient venus le chercher à l'astroport, pour le conduire au ranch familial où le jeune homme s'était posé avec soulagement.

En revanche, par la suite, les multiples attentions de Warius et de Marina l'avaient mis terriblement mal à l'aise, ne comprenant pas les raisons de cette amitié surexposée, mais cela l'avait aussi flatté et il n'avait évidemment pas protesté !

Les trois enfants de Warius et de Marina avaient mis les petits plats dans les grands pour lui rendre son séjour agréable et Aldéran n'avait braqué ses sens que sur les plaisirs proposés.

Et, pour la sortie d'avant les fêtes de Fin d'Année, il espérait bien un feu d'artifice de première !

* * *

><p>Laksus avait exposé ses projets pour la soirée, par correction et habitude, et cela avait fait tiquer son père qui, en dépit de la large liberté offerte à ses rejetons, avait tiqué !<p>

- Ce quartier a vraiment mauvaise réputation, vous devriez en choisir un autre pour votre virée, les enfants.

- Laksus ?

- Le quartier, peut-être, mais le _Temsliste_ est lui bien trop renommé que pour qu'on n'y aille pas, Aldie, gloussa l'aîné des Zéro. Je t'ai promis de t'y emmener dès ton arrivée ! Oh oui, on va aller là-bas, ne t'en déplaise, papa !

- Prenez garde à Mulian, céda alors son Warius. Il n'est majeur que depuis peu !

- T'inquiète pas, assura Lazerte, la jumelle.

- Si, je me tracasse, c'est mon rôle, sourit Warius. Allez, amusez-vous bien !

* * *

><p>Et, contrairement aux pressentiments de Warius, ses enfants et Aldéran avaient écumé quelques bars avant d'investir le <em>Temsliste<em>.

L'établissement branché les avait séduits, entre boissons et danses, musique assourdissante et lumières stroboscopiques.

Mais, pour changer, Aldéran s'était rapidement ennuyé, aussi les enfants de Warius avaient-ils choisi un autre lieu de virée pour la nuit !

L'écho de la fusillade survenue à la sortie du _Temsliste_ s'estompant, les trois 2éro soupirèrent d'aise.

- Ca va, Mulian ? s'enquirent ses aînés.

- Oui, pas de souci.

Mais les jumeaux voyant le visage de l'adolescent se décomposer, tournèrent la tête vers Aldéran.

- Aldéran !

- Quoi ? grommela ce dernier. C'est toi, Lazkus, qui m'as fait mal en me poussant contre le mur sous prétexte de me mettre hors d'atteinte !

Le trio continuant de le fixer, comme figé, Aldéran massa son ventre… ramenant une main humide et rouge.

- Quoi… ? marmonna-t-il encore avant de s'évanouir, le sang coulant abondamment de la balle qui l'avait atteint en plein abdomen.

Si apercevoir ses trois enfants rassura aussitôt Warius venu ventre à terre à leur affolé appel en urgence, il comprit aussitôt qu'un autre père allait rapidement à nouveau connaître les pires angoisses !

- Aldéran ?

- Il a été touché par une balle perdue, souffla son fils aîné, toujours blanc comme un linge. Ils ont failli le perdre dans l'ambulance, depuis on n'a plus de nouvelles…

Albator esquissa un sourire.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'arrives pas à maîtriser ces quatre gamins ? !

- J'aurais préféré. Ils sont cependant assez grands que pour sortir sans chaperon. Quoique… Albator, il n'y a pas trente-six façons de te le dire. C'est un accident. Aldéran a reçu une balle perdue… Il est dans un état désespéré.

- J'arrive, siffla le pirate qui avait brusquement pâli. Il… ?

- Il est en état de mort cérébrale, mais ils le maintiendront en vie jusqu'à ton arrivée. Ensuite il te faudra signer les formulaires, pour le débrancher…

* * *

><p>Warius eut un soupir de soulagement en apercevant son ami.<p>

- J'ai cru que mon Général ne s'arrêterait jamais de parler lors de cette réunion. Je suis venu aussi vite que possible. Est-ce que tu as vu Aldie, ses médecins ?

- Ils l'ont débranché il y a dix minutes, murmura le pirate dont la voix se brisa.


	12. Chapter 12

**1****8.**

_… Mais pour les proches d'Aldéran la réalité avait été très différente de celle qu'il avait « vécue » dans son coma._

Ban eut un petit sourire de soulagement quand Aldéran entra dans le bar.

- Je me suis peut-être emballé, fit-il néanmoins.

- Je crois que tu sais jauger un client, même si tu connais peu mon frère… Oui, j'avoue que tu me surprends un peu, Doc, il n'est pas très ivre !

- C'est plutôt pour son état d'esprit. Tu devrais le sortir d'ici, et le ramener chez lui. Bien que par ta seule présence, je réalise que j'aurais dû un peu attendre avant de t'appeler. Je t'ai dérangé ?

- Je quittais le Bureau. Ca va, j'aurai encore assez de temps pour rentrer me rafraîchir et me changer avant d'emmener Ayvi au resto !

- Sois prudent, il y a vraiment beaucoup de circulation ce soir.

- Je suis toujours très attentif quand j'ai un passager. Et, au cas où tu aurais des doutes, je n'ai pas bu une goutte d'alcool, moi – aucun mérite, pas eu le temps !

Au volant de la berline de son frère, Aldéran avait enfoncé le champignon, n'ayant pas bouclé sa ceinture car parfois obligé de même lâcher une fraction de seconde le volant pour calmer son aîné.

- Aldie, je n'ai jamais eu le moindre PV de ma vie ! glapit Skyrone qui ne cessait de s'agiter.

- Comme si ça pouvait m'étonner… Arrête de gigoter ! Je te ramène chez toi.

- Camion…

- Oui, des camions, tout partout. Même qu'une fois un m'a percuté et j'ai failli griller dans mon tout-terrain… Ce camion !

Avant d'avoir pu réagir, Aldéran vit un camion se rabattre illégalement sur la bande de droite où il se trouvait, projeter la pourtant lourde berline par-dessus la rambarde de sécurité entre les trois voies rapides parallèles.

Le jeune homme eut l'impression qu'un souffle puissant l'arrachait à son siège, que le trottoir se précipitait à sa rencontre, puis tout devint noir.

- Tu ne devrais pas quitter la Clinique !

- Je leur ai signé une décharge. Je n'ai pas envie de demeurer en Observation… Merci d'être venue, Delly… Il faut que j'aille voir comment Aldie s'en est sorti. Delly, qu'y a-t-il ? Ce regard… !

- Sky… Aldéran a été éjecté du véhicule et sa tête a très brutalement heurté le trottoir. Il est dans un profond coma, les médecins pensent qu'il ne se réveillera peut-être jamais…

* * *

><p>Si les circonstances n'étaient pas si préoccupantes, Albator aurait sans doute ironisé sur le fait que Karémyne avait pris deux semaines de congé, pour ne rien faire !<p>

- J'apprécie que tu sois là, fit cette dernière quand il la rejoignit dans la serre où elle tentait de créer une nouvelle variété de roses.

- Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? répondit-il doucement alors qu'elle massacrait un énième bourgeon au lieu de faire une greffe délicate. Toute la famille est sens dessus-dessous, à nouveau… Skyrone culpabilise, Eryna a suspendu la date de son mariage, Hobby est incapable de se concentrer sur ses études, et je ne parle pas du stress d'Ayvanère et d'Alguénor qui réclame son papa !

- J'ai encore essayé de parler à Sky, que c'était la fatalité, et surtout la manœuvre illégale de ce camion qui sont les causes de cet accident, mais je ne sais même pas s'il m'a entendue, gémit-elle.

- Sky est comme nous tous. Quelque part, il se fiche de ce camion, du procès que le Cabinet Juridique de _SI_ a déjà collé aux dos du chauffeur et de son employeur. Il n'y a qu'Aldéran qui importe !

- Nous allons le voir en début d'après-midi ?

- Bien sûr.

Karémyne refoula un sanglot, les bras apaisants du pirate de son cœur autour d'elle.

- Il semble pourtant… juste dormir, fit-elle encore. Cela n'a rien avoir avec la fusillade où il a écopé de cette balafre, il y avait alors ces blessures, cette interminable intervention chirurgicale.

- Aldie s'en sortira, assura Albator. Dès qu'ils auront fini de le passer au scanner toutes les cinq minutes et de le soumettre à des batteries de tests pour tester sa réactivité, Clio tentera d'entrer en contact avec son esprit. Qui sait ? Après tout, cela a marché plus d'une fois avec moi !

- J'espère, soupira-t-elle. Mais pourquoi notre petit garçon ne peut-il pas avoir la paix ? ! Tout semblait au mieux pour lui, avec ce bébé à venir… C'est injuste ! Je ne veux pas le perdre, Albator !

- Si Clio échouait, j'irai au Sanctuaire de Saharya, promit le pirate à la chevelure de neige.

- Oui, ne tarde pas.

**19.**

Ayvanère de plus en plus éprouvée par sa grossesse et son habituelle spectaculaire prise de poids des derniers mois, Mielle s'était installée à l'appartement afin de la soulager de presque toutes les tâches.

Alguénor mangeait sagement son épais porridge, à petites cuillères, mais son regard qui revenait constamment vers le siège vide de son père indiquait clairement que ses trois ans n'étaient plus aussi insouciants.

- Je le conduis à la Maternelle, puis je reviens, fit Mielle à l'adresse d'Ayvanère qui était venue à bout d'une impressionnante pile de pancakes noyés dans le sirop.

Ayvanère eut un gémissement, tout en massant son ventre bien rond.

- Décidément, ce bébé n'arrête pas de remuer dans tous les sens. Algie était tellement calme, lui… Je travaillerai sur les profils de la matinée et j'irai voir Aldéran en début d'après-midi.

- Je te déposerai à la Clinique. Le temps de faire les courses et je reviendrai t'y attendre.

- Merci, Mielle, je ne m'en sortirais pas sans toi !

- C'est normal. Je fais mon métier de sigipste en veillant sur le petit héritier de l'empire de Karémyne, mais vous êtes désormais avant tout des amis !

Alguénor ayant fini son petit-déjeuner, sa mère l'habilla et il partit pour la petite école avec sa Nounou.

Et si Ayvanère s'installa bien à son ordinateur, elle ne parvint guère à progresser dans son travail.

* * *

><p>Pour sa quotidienne visite à la Clinique <em>Tourfel<em>, Ayvanère avait passé la majorité de son temps dans le fauteuil installé près du lit d'Aldéran, relié aux perfusions qui lui apportaient les compléments minéraux indispensables, le nourrissaient.

Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer, n'était de toute façon pas à une heure ou deux près, sa hiérarchie lui accordant toute liberté au vu des circonstances.

La jeune femme avait pris la main d'Aldéran pour la poser sur son ventre bien rebondi.

- Tu sens comme il s'agite ? Et c'est ainsi de jour comme de nuit ! Vraiment rien à voir quand j'attendais Algie… Lui, on aurait pu croire qu'il a dormi neuf mois avant de naître !

Elle soupira.

- Déjà un mois que tu dors, il serait grand temps que tu te réveilles si tu veux assister à la naissance de notre enfant !

Levant les yeux, elle aperçut Skyrone qui se tenait sur le seuil de la chambre qui n'avait en réalité rien de médical dans son aménagement afin de gommer autant que possible le stress lié à l'hospitalisation autant pour la famille que pour le patient – du moins quand ce dernier était conscient, et Aldéran n'était, malheureusement, pas à son premier séjour dans l'établissement privé.

- Je suis désolé, je te pensais déjà repartie, murmura-t-il.

- Entre, fit la jeune femme. Je me suis attardée bien plus que je ne l'avais réalisé. Et Alguénor va bientôt revenir de la Maternelle… S'il ne me voit pas à l'appart, il va piquer une crise d'angoisse !

Ayvanère se leva lentement, le visage crispé par de la douleur.

- Cette fois, tu vas accoucher avant terme, remarqua Skyrone qui s'était approché. Ton bébé est beaucoup trop actif et tu es bien trop stressée… Pourquoi ne me chasse-tu pas de ta vue, je dois te répugner ?

Elle sourit, un peu tristement, plutôt résignée et préférant éviter toutes nouvelles dissensions familiales alors que la situation était déjà tellement tendue !

- On te l'a tous répété, depuis toutes ces semaines. Tu avais tes soucis, tu te faisais déjà tant de reproches pour l'échec des derniers contrats… Il n'était que normal que tu sois parti pour une soirée à te vider la tête…

- Et à vider des verres ! gémit Skyrone.

- … A te détendre, avant de te reprendre et de récupérer des contrats et à maintenir ton Labo à flots, avec ceux qui y travaillent. Aldéran était juste venu te chercher, et ce fut un accident !

- Je ne me souviens pas du crash. Je sais que les Urgentistes ont dit que j'avais heurté de la tête le montant de la portière, ce qui avait provoqué ma légère commotion. Mais il m'arrive d'avoir des flashs, je me vois asticoter Aldéran alors qu'il conduisait. Il est possible que si je ne l'avais pas tant distrait…

- Ca n'aurait pas suffi à perturber Aldie. Il y a eu cette malchance, cette fatalité si tu préfères ! Et puis surtout, Skyrone, inutile de revenir sur cette nuit, c'est arrivé et Aldéran est… Arrête, une fois de plus, de refuser la réalité et de te morfondre !

Assis près de sa belle-sœur, Skyrone était demeuré un long moment silencieux.

- Mes parents ?

- Ils étaient là à mon arrivée. En dépit de leur propre angoisse, ils se sont rapidement éclipsés pour me laisser seule.

- Ils savent que tu as tant à échanger avec Aldie, à parler de votre bébé.

Skyrone garda pour lui le fait qu'il pensait que son père ne tarderait pas à revenir, et sans doute avec sa Jurassienne d'amie.

Ayvanère se leva à nouveau.

- Il faut vraiment que j'y aille.

- Je veux bien proposer de te ramener, mais je crains que tu n'acceptes pas…

- On vient me chercher, ou plutôt on doit être en train de m'attendre depuis longtemps déjà. Un autre jour, Sky.

Et dans les prunelles émeraude de la jeune femme, Skyrone vit qu'elle était sérieuse et sincère, et cela lui mit un infini baume au cœur.

Mais, Ayvanère partie, ce fut peiné comme jamais et totalement déstabilisé que Skyrone se rassit au chevet d'Aldéran, reprenant la veille familiale.

- Où donc ton esprit erre-t-il à ce point, Aldie, que tu ne nous reviennes pas ?

Sur son lit, quoi qu'on dise, quoi qu'on fasse, Aldéran continuait de dormir, son esprit parti dans un délire de rêves terribles où il n'y avait au final que sa propre destruction.


	13. Chapter 13

**20****.**

Bien qu'embarrassée, mais ignorant vers qui se tourner, Daleyna Progris était venue sonner à l'improviste à l'appartement de son ami de toujours, et son ancien Colonel.

- Mel, j'ai déjà repris l'AZ-37 au pied levé, mais là, pour combien de temps ?

- Tu connais déjà la réponse : personne ne sait ! Tu es parmi les « doyennes », il ne pouvait que s'agir de toi pour remplacer Aldéran. Tu ne t'en sors pas ? ajouta-t-il plus doucement alors que Laured apportait boissons fraîches et petits canapés préparés sur le vif, avant de se retirer poliment.

- Si, cette fois ça va mieux. Mais c'est justement les interrogations non formulées de tous, le désarroi même de l'Unité Anaconda, je ne sais que répondre… Aldéran ?

- Aucun changement. Enfin, je dois ces renseignements à son aîné.

- Tu demeures en contact avec le Pr Skyrone Skendromme ?

- Oui… J'ai l'impression qu'il se raccroche à mon numéro de téléphone, et à celui de Laured.

- Comment cela ? Est-ce que sa propre famille… ? hasarda Laured.

- Détrompe-toi, Laured. Sa famille est entièrement auprès de Skyrone, mais au nom de sa culpabilité – réelle ou non - il s'enfonce dans les reproches qu'il se fait à lui-même, le pauvre garçon…

- Je hais les formalités administratives, ça me gonfle, je ne veux plus…

- Daleyna, tu dois tenir bon ! jeta alors Melgon. Ce que tu penses du boulot, et de la façon de le faire, n'entre pas en ligne de compte. Je pensais qu'il y avait longtemps que tu l'avais compris ? ajouta-t-il, un peu peiné.

- C'est juste que je sais ne pas faire aussi bien que toi ou Aldie pour l'AZ-37…

Melgon esquissa alors un sourire.

- Comme je l'ai dit à Aldéran lors de ma visite d'hier, j'ai demandé à notre Hiérarchie une Autorisation Exceptionnelle afin de reprendre mes anciennes fonctions. C'est temporaire et c'est juste pour te donner un coup de main, tu demeures en charge du Bureau.

- Merci… Tu crois qu'Aldéran entend tout ?

- On l'affirme généralement. En revanche, je me demande bien ce qu'il peut faire de ces infos ! S'il rêve, tout cela doit faire un sacré micmac dans sa tête de bourrique !

* * *

><p>Revenu à son Laboratoire à la Clinique <em>Sperdon<em>, Skyrone avait fait table rase de ses erreurs, et n'avait plus accordé son attention qu'aux nouveaux contrats et expériences.

Il avait rassuré ses collaborateurs quant à leur sort et leur emploi, une certaine entreprise du nom de _Skendromme Industry_ ayant promis des contrats réguliers, et s'était fait le serment de ne plus traiter des expériences aussi légèrement qu'il l'avait fait !

En fin d'après-midi, Delly partie la première pour aller chercher leurs filles à l'école et les ramener à _La Roseraie_, il avait refermé ses dossiers du jour et avait quitté le Labo, faisant son habituel détour par l'appartement où se trouvait Ayvanère.

- La gynécologie était loin d'être mon domaine préféré, et ces cours sont loin. Mais là je suis certain que ton bébé va naître avant la fin du mois ! fit-il après l'avoir auscultée.

- Trois semaines d'avance. Ca ne devrait pas trop lui faire de mal.

- En effet, si tout se passe bien, tu pourras éviter la phase couveuse et le ramener ici, sourit-il. Plus que quelques jours, Ayvi.

Sans surprise, la jeune femme s'assombrit, au bord des larmes même et elles n'étaient évidemment pas de joie.

- Aldéran me manque trop, gémit-elle. Quand j'attendais Alguénor, on passait tout notre temps blotti l'un contre l'autre, on appréciait particulièrement le bain à bulles. Sky, j'ai tellement peur !

Elle se serra contre lui.

- Je me raccrochais tant à l'espoir qu'il serait là pour la naissance du bébé. Maintenant, j'ai l'horrible pressentiment que si cela se passe sans lui, jamais plus il ne sera près de moi…

- Il ne faut absolument pas avoir de telles pensées, protesta Skyrone. Surtout ne te mets pas de phase symbolique, cela ne rime à rien… Aldéran a subi un traumatisme d'une extrême violence, il faut lui laisser le temps de revenir. Toi, Ayvi, tu ne dois penser qu'à Algie, à ce bébé et à l'accueillir le plus sereinement possible.

- J'essaye, mais je ne peux pas. J'aime trop Aldéran, il fait trop partie de moi… Et là, je ne perçois plus rien de lui…

Et elle fondit en larmes.

- Papa et Clio sont allés auprès d'Aldéran.

- Tu crois qu'elle…

- Elle va essayer. Sinon, d'après papa, il y a encore une personne pour aider Aldéran.

- Saharya… Il ne peut s'agir que d'elle !

Skyrone se leva.

- Je vais te préparer des crêpes.

* * *

><p>Albator ayant demandé à l'équipe médicale s'occupant de son fils de les laisser tranquilles, il avait vu Clio s'approcher du lit.<p>

La Jurassienne au teint pâle et à la longue chevelure bleu nuit avait posé ses mains sur les joues du jeune homme et s'était illuminée.

La lueur qu'elle dégageait était intense, aveuglante, obligeant son ami à se protéger le regard du bras. Le pirate pouvait clairement percevoir l'énergie dégagée, non pas un souffle puissant mais une sorte d'ondes apaisantes qui avaient envahi la pièce.

Mais, après d'interminables minutes, Clio avait retrouvé son apparence habituelle.

Ses prunelles jaunes, vides, étaient dépourvues de toute expression – du moins pour quelqu'un qui ne la connaissait pas – mais chaque mouvement de son corps, même le plus imperceptible était clair pour le pirate à la chevelure de neige.

- Tu n'as pas réussi, murmura-t-il enfin alors qu'elle s'était redressée, les bras ballants le long de sa longue robe bleu pâle.

- Il a été très difficile de le retrouver dans les méandres de son esprit, c'est immense, infini, je crois que c'est la première fois que je réalise que la part de Saharya en lui le rend totalement différent des autres humains, même de toi, Albator ! J'ai presque vu son étincelle, je m'en suis approchée au maximum, mais elle m'a échappé au dernier instant… a disparu !

- Je ne comprends pas. Que lui arrive-t-il ?

Clio passa la main sur son propre front, comme si elle sortait d'un rêve, d'une transe. Elle fixa un instant son ami de toujours avant de prendre ses mains entre les siennes.

- Vas-y, Clio, quoi que tu aies à dire, fais-le vite ! siffla le pirate.

- L'esprit d'Aldéran erre entre des dimensions, insaisissable, tellement faible, si perturbé et dans une spirale d'autodestruction à ce qu'il me semble… murmura la Jurassienne.

- Clio !

- Désolée, Albator, mais tout comme pour toi après le Pénitencier, je ne peux rien pour lui…

- Mais encore ? insista-t-il, ayant immédiatement compris qu'elle n'avait pas tout livré.

- Cette spirale d'autodestruction, il ira jusqu'au bout dans son rêve… Il est possible que son esprit ne supporte pas cette mort virtuelle… Aussi, à moins qu'il ne trouve à ce moment où se réfugier, en sécurité - en effet, il ne se réveillera jamais ou son coeur lâchera !

Le regard du pirate se durcit.

- Je retourne à bord de l'_Arcadia_. Je vais au Sanctuaire de Saharya, j'espère pouvoir établir le contact. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre pour Aldie. Et les enfants autant que Karémyne semblent avoir retrouvé un rythme à peu près normal. Tu veux bien rester auprès d'Aldéran ?

- Bien entendu !


	14. Chapter 14

**21****.**

Entourée par Karémyne et Delly, en congé à durée indéterminée, Ayvanère vivait ses derniers jours de grossesse.

Il n'y avait qu'Alguénor qui continuait à aller à la Maternelle, ses jeunes sens percevait que quelque chose se préparait mais incapable de concevoir, en dépit des explications, que son petit frère ou sa petite sœur allait sortir du ventre de sa mère.

Ayvanère se déplaçait de plus en plus péniblement, avait surtout l'impression que tout son corps n'était plus qu'une douleur.

- Ca promet pour l'accouchement si je souffre déjà autant !

Karémyne revint avec le coussin chauffant pour le poser sur le ventre de la jeune femme.

- Delly est allée te faire couler un bain, avec plein d'huiles essentielles qui vont te relaxer et te masser. Pendant que je t'aiderai, elle ira promener Lense.

A l'énoncé de son nom, la molosse leva la tête depuis le panier où elle était couchée. De ses yeux noirs, elle examina les humains et ne reconnaissant pas son maître, elle reposa le museau sur ses pattes.

- Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie d'un bain… Toutes mes émotions sont sens dessus dessous. C'est une sensation familière.

Karémyne sourit tendrement avant de passer son bras derrière ses épaules pour qu'elle se lève et l'accompagna à l'étage.

Dans le bain, effectivement détendue, Ayvanère se sentit un peu mieux, le poids de son corps soulagé par la masse d'eau.

Son visage se crispa soudain.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il naisse ! jeta-t-elle soudain avec une véritable hargne. C'est trop tôt, ça ne devait pas se passer ainsi !

- Nous le savons aussi bien que toi, répondit doucement Delly. Mais il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire… Albator se dirige vers le Sanctuaire de cette Magicienne – elle avait soigneusement évité de citer son prénom en présence de Karémyne – et il aura certainement bientôt des nouvelles !

- J'espère, fit Ayvanère en se calmant légèrement, quittant la baignoire ronde avec l'aide de ses belle-mère et belle-sœur qui l'enveloppèrent dans un grand drap de bain.

A un nouveau cri de la jeune femme, elles froncèrent les sourcils, inquiètes.

Et au vu du filet de sang qui coulait d'entre ses cuisses, elles surent qu'elles ne l'étaient pas sans raison.

* * *

><p>- Ne bouge surtout plus, pria la gynécologue d'Ayvanère. Il te reste quelques heures, mais la Clinique que tu as choisie est débordée par les accouchements, tu ne dois y être conduite qu'au dernier moment, si tu ne veux pas être délaissée alors que ce sera délicat pour toi. Aussi, tu restes allongée, tu ne devrais plus tarder à perdre les eaux.<p>

- Nous saurons nous occuper d'elle.

- Je l'emmènerai à la Clinique, glissa Mielle. Je suis la meilleure conductrice et mon tout-terrain est le plus puissant, sans compter que j'ai ma propre sirène !

- Merci, fit Karémyne. D'autres recommandations, docteure ? alors qu'elles redescendaient au Séjour.

- Essayez de lui changer les idées, qu'elle ne pense qu'au bébé, à rien… ni personne d'autre ! murmura-t-elle en baissant la voix.

- Vous êtes si préoccupée pour son accouchement ?

- Je me rends déjà à la Clinique _Sperdon_, pour l'y attendre ! avoua alors la gynécologue. Ce bébé n'est guère plus gros qu'Alguénor à sa naissance, mais il lui déchire littéralement les entrailles et vous savez qu'elles sont déjà bien abîmées ! Je n'aime pas comment ça se présente, un siège en sus…

- Est-ce qu'il y a des risques… ? souffla Karémyne.

- Pour Ayvanère et son bébé, oui.

* * *

><p>Skyrone avait légèrement réarrangé les mèches rousses autour du visage de son cadet qui semblait simplement être dans un serein sommeil, apaisé comme il ne l'était que trop rarement à l'état conscient.<p>

- Je ne peux pas rester bien longtemps, Aldie. Il y a une heure, Ayvanère est entrée en salle de travail. Ta mère et ma femme sont avec elles. Quant à notre père, il ne devrait plus tarder d'atteindre le Sanctuaire de Saharya. Elle saura quoi faire, tu vas nous revenir, petit frère, et tu tiendras sous peu ton enfant dans tes bras… Il n'était que temps pour Ayvi, je crois. Elle était tellement en manque de toi, l'absence de vos moments d'intimités a terriblement pesé sur sa fin de grossesse… J'irais jusqu'à dire que si elle avait été un mec, elle aurait été voir ailleurs, ce qui la concernant n'était pas possible vu son gros bidon !

Mais ne trouvant absolument pas drôle sa boutade, Skyrone quitta la Clinique privée pour rejoindre son épouse et sa mère à la salle de travail où Ayvanère subissait le martyre sous les contractions et les hémorragies.

**22.**

Sans obtenir de contact, plus d'un jour durant, l'_Arcadia_ avait tourné des coordonnées où se trouvait l'invisible Sanctuaire de la Magicienne Blanche.

- Saharya, toi et moi ne sommes pas des inconnus, montre-toi ! rugit Albator au second jour, tournant en rond sur sa passerelle. Quelque chose me souffle que je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, pour Aldéran… et Ayvanère ! Et si il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, Aldie ne le supporterait pas plus qu'il ne me le pardonnerait ! Il a beau m'accuser de tous les péchés de l'univers, il compte sur moi pour tous les miracles… Saharya !

Plus en pleurs que jamais, Tori-San se frotta contre les pantalons noirs de son maître qui flatta tendrement le crâne dur du Corback qui hulula alors tendrement de réconfort à son adresse.

* * *

><p>Albator s'était endormi dans son appartement et il s'était retrouvé debout dans le jardin du Sanctuaire de Saharya, la superbe blonde surnaturelle devant lui, dans son encombrante robe chamarrée, un encombrant chapeau emplumé incliné sur sa tête.<p>

- Depuis quand tu kidnappes les gens dans leur sommeil ?

- Mes jours éternels ne te plaisent-ils pas ? Selon le visiteur, il y a, ou non, l'alternance des nuits et des jours. Toi, bien que tu sois marqué par l'obscurité, la mort, le cœur d'énergie du Sanctuaire a décidé que ce serait le jour.

- Suffit avec tes propos alambiqués, ils m'ont toujours agacés… Et je suis venu en urgence.

- Ma maîtresse ne l'ignore pas ! rugit soudain une espèce de centaure ailé haut de plus de deux mètres, ce qui fait tirer son cosmogun au pirate.

- Ton arme, ici en tous cas, ne peut rien contre moi. Ma maîtresse me protège. Je suis juste là pour m'interposer si tu l'attaquais, car elle n'est qu'une Ombre.

- Je ne l'ignore pas, elle s'est sacrifiée pour mon fils et moi. Jamais je ne lui ferais de mal !

Mais ignorant alors Lourik, rengainant son arme, Albator refit face à celle qui avait donné le jour à Aldéran.

- Tu sais, bien sûr, pourquoi je suis là… Que comptes-tu faire pour notre enfant ?

Albator se racla la gorge. Implorer de l'aide n'était pas dans sa nature, mais en certaines circonstances il devait reconnaître sa totale impuissance, et les pouvoirs surprenants de certaines créatures !

Revenus dans le Temple lui-même, Lourik avait servi du Nectar dans les hanaps avant de se retirer, même si Albator s'était bien gardé d'y goûter, en un réflexe instinctif bien qu'il sache pouvoir faire confiance à la mère d'Aldéran !

- Saharya, que vas-tu faire pour notre enfant ? ! rugit le pirate. Il n'y a plus que toi ! Clio a échoué… Et au vu de ce qu'elle m'a appris, jamais Aldéran ne reviendra à une conscience saine sans… une aide surnaturelle !

- Je suis désolée.

Saharya se leva.

- Albator, j'ai donné le jour à Aldéran, mais je ne suis pas aussi puissante que tu peux, logiquement, le penser… Il y a aussi ce devoir de non ingérence…

- Que veux-tu dire ? Tu ne vas rien faire pour Aldie ! ? siffla Albator, furieux.

Saharya ôta son encombrant couvre-chef, un peu courbée, comme accablée.

- Dommage que tu aies fait tout ce voyage, perdu tout ce temps, alors que tu aurais été plus utile près des tiens, Albator. Mais, je ne peux rien.

- Quoi ? !

- Il faut, qu'à la fin de son rêve dramatique à l'extrême, Aldéran trouve le chemin de mon Sanctuaire. Je ne peux pas aller le chercher… Mais, une fois qu'il sera là, j'espère pouvoir l'aider à te revenir. Je suis incapable de te promettre mieux. L'accident a complètement retourné le cerveau d'Aldéran, il est parti dans ses pires démons et ne peut rien contre cette dévastation… C'est son délire, Albator, il règle des comptes et apprends aussi… Ma vision de l'avenir immédiat ne fonctionne pas, on me bloque… Je n'aime pas cela pour… J'arrête là.

- Je retourne auprès de ma famille…

- Et, au plus vite, Albator, intima Saharya. Tu n'aurais jamais dû te lancer dans ce voyage… Ayvanère…

Tournant les talons, le pirate quitta le Temple, se dématérialisant en cours de marche pour revenir sur la passerelle de l'_Arcadia_.

- Toshiro, pleine puissance, on retourne vers Ragel ! jeta le pirate.

* * *

><p>Karémyne était venue au chevet d'Aldéran.<p>

- Mon grand garçon…

Elle soupira, dans son fauteuil.

- Ayvanère, le bébé, est-ce que je dois te le dire… ?

Sa voix s'étrangla tandis qu'elle caressait la main de son fils.

- Aldéran, il faut absolument que tu te réveilles ! Cela fait tant de semaines depuis l'accident, nous sommes brisés et impuissants. Ton aîné et tes cadets ont beau faire bonne figure, ils sont tellement profondément atteints… Ca nous fait mal, tellement mal… Mon petit garçon, je n'en peux plus, moi aussi, tu dois absolument revenir… Je t'aime tant !

Karémyne était demeurée des heures encore au chevet d'Aldéran, silencieuse, épuisée, angoissée.

- Finalement, je pense que tu as la meilleure part : dormir, interminablement… Mais je refuse cet état. Dès que ton père aura pris contact, je me sentirai mieux, je saurai que tu es sur le retour. Nous t'attendons tous, Aldéran !

Tous les appareils se mettant en alerte, clignotant comme des arbres de Noël, Karémyne se dressa soudain.

Et, devant ses prunelles bleu marine, le vital tracé de son fils devint plat.


	15. Chapter 15

**23****.**

L'endroit était familier, enfin, mais surtout il apportait une paix oubliée depuis bien longtemps.

Aldéran se détendit, sans plus de pression, sans plus d'angoisses, mais fatigué, tellement fatigué !

Il eut un sourire quand une silhouette se matérialisa devant lui, même s'il se demanda un instant laquelle des deux jumelles était devant lui.

- Saharya, enfin !

- Oui, Aldéran, cela fait trop longtemps que ton âme erre. Tu m'as retrouvée, tout va s'arranger maintenant.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

- Je suis mort, Saharya, je me suis stupidement pris une balle perdue. Il n'y a rien à changer…

- Tu te trompes… Viens près de ce bassin, je vais t'y montrer la réalité de ton monde.

Intrigué, Aldéran s'approcha du bassin dont l'eau devint comme un miroir, lui renvoyant l'image d'une chambre d'hôpital… du lit où il était allongé, relié à des perfusions et des appareils, semblant juste dormir paisiblement.

- Que… ?

- Tu as été éjecté du véhicule. Pas de blessures très sérieuses, hormis ce traumatisme crânien qui t'a plongé dans un coma tellement profond que les tiens désespèrent de te voir te réveiller depuis tout ce temps…

- Si c'est moi qui ai été éj… Mais alors, Skyrone ? !

- Il n'a pas été blessé, juste légèrement commotionné.

Aldéran eut un profond soupir de soulagement.

- Je ne suis donc pas cet être abject… Les délires de ce coma étaient vraiment réalistes !

- En effet. Je crains que certaines entités n'aient profité de ton état de faiblesse pour s'emparer de ton esprit, le manipuler, le détruire et ton corps physique en même temps, poursuivit la Magicienne, ses mains autour du visage de l'enfant qu'elle avait mis au monde. Je ne sais pas qui… J'étais incapable de te trouver, tout comme cette Jurassienne… Mais, comme je l'ai dit à ton père : si tu arrivais ici, je pourrais t'aider !

- Papa est venu…

- Evidemment ! Comment cela pourrait-il te surprendre ? Depuis l'accident, ton père a tenu la famille à bout de bras, lui a donné assez de stabilité par sa seule présence pour que chacun des membres se reprenne. C'est bien l'être exceptionnel que j'avais choisi, et il ne cesse encore aujourd'hui de me surprendre et de m'éblouir !

Aldéran passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches, eut un sourire.

- Non, cette fois, quoi qu'il en pense, il n'est pas venu pour moi. Il espérait apaiser Skyrone ! Il a eu tellement raison, j'ai dû faire peser une telle chape de responsabilité sur mon aîné… J'ai vraiment été en-dessous de tout… Saharya, que me fais-tu… ? !

Aldéran posa ses mains sur les épaules de la Magicienne, épuisé, ses forces le quittant lentement, sa vue se brouillant.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive encore ?

Saharya sourit.

- Il n'y a que ton âme ici, je te renvoie chez toi, dans ton corps. Lourik !

Le centaure ailé retint le corps d'Aldéran qui avait perdu connaissance et s'était affaissé contre lui.

- Comment le ramenons-nous, Maîtresse ?

- Plonge-le dans le bassin !

- Mais, il va se noyer ! A tes ordres.

S'approchant du bassin, Lourik plia des antérieurs pour s'agenouiller et faire glisser Aldéran dans l'eau lourde et épaisse comme du plomb.

Le jeune homme coula à pic.

* * *

><p>Skyrone soupira, dos courbé, épuisé.<p>

- Aldéran, cela fait tant de semaines que tu dors, nous n'en pouvons plus… Papa est revenu du Sanctuaire, et ce qu'il n'a pas dit… Il n'a pas eu de réponses à ses questions et donc cela signifie qu'il n'y a pas de solution pour toi. Là, je crois que nous paniquons tous… Et puis, il y a Ayvi… Reviens, Aldéran, je t'en supplie, mon petit frère ! Reviens pour nous tous car là même notre père n'en peut plus. Chercher une solution pour toi a achevé de l'épuiser… Aldie, mon tout petit frère…

Avant de se retirer, Skyrone déposa un baiser chaud et plein de ferveur fraternelle sur le front de son cadet.

Bien plus tard, dans la nuit, les capteurs signalèrent les premiers signes du lent retour à la conscience d'Aldéran.

**24.**

Le regard affolé d'Aldéran se posa sur le ventre plat de son épouse.

- Le bébé…

- Il est né il y a un mois. C'est un petit garçon en parfaite santé… et qui n'attend que son père le serre entre ses bras, murmura Ayvanère.

- Un fils…

- Oui, Aldie.

Et Aldéran laissa des larmes de bonheur pur glisser sur ses joues.

- Son prénom ? murmura encore le jeune homme, faible, cherchant à en savoir un maximum avant de se rendormir.

- Je pensais à Alynor, glissa soudain Ayvanère. Je ne sais pas pourquoi…

- Alyénor ! corrigea Aldéran. J'ignore pourquoi également… Ce prénom me plaît beaucoup… Pourvu que pas plus qu'Algie il ne reçoive sa marque au visage. Il faudrait que cette malédiction s'arrête !

- Calme-toi, Aldie, pria Ayvanère. Tu n'as repris conscience que depuis quelques jours, tu as peu de forces. Nous serons là pour Alguénor et Alyénor – nous les protégerons, tout comme ton père l'a fait pour toi. Alors, on garde Alyénor ?

- J'aime, souffla Aldéran, totalement épuisé, ses paupières papillonnant.

- Reste encore éveillé, Aldie, glissa Ayvanère, tes parents veulent tellement te parler !

- Maman… Papa…

Et ses parents entrant dans la pièce, Aldéran ressentit une sérénité absolue.

- Merci, papa, dit-il simplement.

Et, le jeune homme apprécia infiniment les baisers de ses parents.

- Je t'aime, papa, chuchota-t-il.

- Et moi depuis ta naissance, mon enfant !

- J'ai encore un peu besoin de toi, tu restes ?

- Autant que de nécessaire, murmura Albator en caressant doucement le front de son fils qui venait de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur. Je serai là pour toi jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, conclut le pirate à la chevelure de neige.

* * *

><p>Après trois semaines à la Clinique privée <em>Tourfel<em>, Aldéran avait été autorisé à sortir pour finir sa convalescence et surtout suivre une longue assistance psychologique car depuis son réveil il avait le plus grand mal à retrouver ses marques, terriblement éprouvé par les délires trop réels de son coma.

Ravi d'avoir son père à nouveau près de lui, Alguénor était d'une sagesse exemplaire, et tout comme ses parents il était raide dingue d'Alyénor, de ses boucles d'or roux et de ses yeux verts.

Tout semblait être enfin rentré dans l'ordre, les esprits et les visages s'étaient apaisés, seul Skyrone traînait malgré tout sa culpabilité et Aldéran se débattait avec les démons de ses cauchemars.

* * *

><p><em>Au volant de la berline de son frère, Aldéran avait enfoncé le champignon, n'ayant pas bouclé sa ceinture car parfois obligé de même lâcher une fraction de seconde le volant pour calmer son aîné.<em>

_- Aldie, je n'ai jamais eu le moindre PV de ma vie ! glapit Skyrone qui ne cessait de s'agiter._

_- Comme si ça pouvait m'étonner… Arrête de gigoter ! Je te ramène chez toi._

_- Camion…_

_- Oui, des camions, tout partout. Même qu'une fois un m'a percuté et j'ai failli griller dans mon tout-terrain… Ce camion !_

_Avant d'avoir pu réagir, Aldéran vit un camion se rabattre illégalement sur la bande de droite où il se trouvait._

_Percutée par le camion, la berline bascula par-dessus la rambarde de protection. Sous l'impact, la portière côté gauche s'ouvrit et le conducteur en fut éjecté, prenant un rude contact avec le sol. A un cheveu près, la lourde voiture se retourna encore__ une fois au-dessus de lui avant de s'immobiliser._

_Sur la voie à trois bandes, les autres véhicules évitèrent de peu l'épave et Aldéran à terre, tandis que d'autres s'arrêtaient pour porter secours aux deux frères inconscients._

Aldéran se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant à tout rompre, Ayvanère qui l'avait bien secoué toujours penchée au-dessus de lui.

- Encore un souvenir… ?

- L'accident, à nouveau. Mais c'était comme j'en étais spectateur, vraiment étrange.

Il soupira.

- Cette sensation, cette désincarnation, ça me fait tellement bizarre, avoua-t-il dans un souffle. Ca n'a pas arrêté tout le temps de cette réalité alternée, je n'arrive pas à la zapper tant ce fut authentique …

Il repoussa la couette et se leva.

- Je vais me rafraîchir. Désolé de t'avoir réveillée.

- De toute façon, c'est presque l'heure de la tétée, fit-elle en quittant le lit à son tour tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain.

* * *

><p>Julène Ord venue chez son ex-époux, Kovan Thyvask avait été ravis d'accueillir leur fille et leurs deux petits-enfants pour le week-end.<p>

Et si Ayvanère paraissait fatiguée et soucieuse, ce n'était nullement à cause d'Alyénor.

- On dirait qu'Aldéran ne va pas mieux ? comprit Kovan alors qu'ils prenaient un apéritif non alcoolisé au bord de la piscine.

- Saharya nous l'ayant renvoyé, elle a évité qu'il ne subisse des lourdes séquelles de son traumatisme. Et au final, ce furent deux mois et demi de sa vie qu'il a perdu. Mais ce n'est pas uniquement ce temps, tout ce qu'il a manqué, qui fait qu'il est totalement désorienté…

Elle but quelques gorgées de la liqueur de fleur.

- Il est hanté, profondément déstabilisé par cette réalité alternée qui le mine, reprit-elle. Il est incapable de reprendre une vie normale, de faire la séparation entre ces cauchemars et la vraie réalité !

- Est-ce qu'il t'en parle, maintenant ?

- A peine, quelques bribes. Il est dévasté, se fait de constants reproches pour n'avoir pas su contrôler ces rêves, maîtriser sa conduite… Cela va prendre beaucoup de temps pour qu'il se remette. Heureusement que physiquement, il va bien… C'est dans sa tête que c'est le chaos.

- Son suivi psychologique ?

- Ca devrait l'aider. Enfin, je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! Moi qui pensais naïvement que le fait qu'il se réveille mettrait fin à toutes ces angoisses… Qui que soit l'entité qui a torturé son esprit, elle a réussi : Aldéran est en déséquilibre entre deux mondes…

- Courage, ma belle, fit sa mère. Il va se reprendre. Cette épreuve n'est pas terminée pour ton mari, mais il n'est pas seul. Autant sa famille que nous, sommes avec lui. Vous venez toujours le week-end prochain ?

- Oui.

Et, Alyénor tranquille dans son couffin, Alguénor barbotant dans la piscine sous leur triple surveillance, elle se détendit légèrement.


	16. Chapter 16

**25****.**

Si, au fil des jours, Skyrone avait fini par ne plus se faire de reproches quant à son agitation dans la voiture, sous l'emprise de l'alcool qu'il supportait mal, Aldéran continuait pour sa part de donner tous les signes d'une désorientation toujours absolue !

Incapable de se concentrer bien longtemps sur un sujet ou une discussion, le jeune homme passait également par de longues périodes de mutisme, complètement refermé sur lui-même, absent, le regard dans le vide.

Il avait aussi le plus grand mal à s'alimenter correctement, la nourriture le révulsant et quand il se forçait à vider son assiette, son estomac rejetait rapidement tout. Il commençait à flotter dans ses vêtements et à son esprit tourmenté s'ajoutait une préoccupante faiblesse physique.

Bien évidemment toujours en arrêt maladie, il passait le plus clair de ses journées dans un canapé, perdu dans ses pensées, seul Alguénor lui tirant un sourire par ses pitreries. Et ce n'était que lorsqu'il câlinait Alyénor que son visage s'apaisait et qu'il ressentait un bonheur absolu.

Ayvanère ne le quittait guère et les moments au Grand Parc étaient ceux qui semblaient faire le plus de bien au jeune homme.

* * *

><p>Après avoir décliné plusieurs invitations, Aldéran avait bien dû céder et se rendre à <em>La Roseraie<em>.

Ravis, Skyrone et Delly n'avaient fait aucun commentaire quant à ses joues creuses et à son regard éteint, ne s'attardant qu'à l'essentiel : sa petite famille au complet !

Les Nounous avaient aussitôt emmené les enfants à la salle de jeux et Alyénor avait poursuivi sa sieste dans le berceau de Lyavine.

- Papa et maman nous rejoindront ce soir, renseigna Skyrone alors qu'ils étaient sur la terrasse, sous un parasol. Je crois que papa est à nouveau sur le départ.

- Oui, il a rarement dû rester ici aussi longtemps. Ca a dû lui peser mais moi j'ai apprécié.

Delly avait pris le verre vide des mains de son beau-frère pour le lui remplir de thé glacé.

- Si tu veux autre chose, n'hésite pas à le dire.

- Ca ira, répondit un peu sèchement Aldéran en évitant le regard de la jeune femme.

En dépit de la bonne humeur que Skyrone avait tenté de maintenir durant tout le déjeuner, un buffet froid, en dépit des galopades des enfants entre les tables, Alyénor toujours avec sa Nounou, un malaise certain était perceptible et parce que tous ne savaient l'identifier, un long moment de silence avait fini par s'instaurer.

Skyrone et Ayvanère avaient cependant parfaitement compris qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Aldéran et sa belle-sœur mais c'était encore plus incompréhensible !

Aldéran avait fini par s'isoler dans une serre, sur une chaise longue et il s'était rapidement endormi, l'estomac pas trop chargé mais la digestion néanmoins pénible.

* * *

><p>Rouvrant les yeux, il aperçut Delly assise dans le fauteuil voisin, surveillant Alguénor qui était venu s'installer près de la chaise longue de son père avec sa console de jeux.<p>

- Delly…

Elle eut un petit sourire, mais forcé.

- Tu me connais, Aldie, je ne laisse jamais une situation dans le flou. L'expérience m'ayant appris que ça ne peut engendrer une dégradation irréversible ! Sky et moi avons bien deviné que tu avais un problème avec nous, et avec ta réaction tout à l'heure, c'est moi qui te cause souci… Pourquoi ? ! Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir fait ou dit quelque chose de mal ! ?

- Non, il n'y a rien avec toi…

- Je suis sûre que si ! Allez, Aldéran, même si c'est pénible pour moi, lâche le morceau, je suis prête à tout entendre.

- C'est Sky qui t'envoie ? louvoya-t-il encore.

- Je suis une grande fille, je suis venue de ma propre initiative, bien que j'aie effectivement averti ton frère de ma démarche. Alors, Aldéran ?

- Tu es une très jolie femme. J'ai tout de suite su que tu ferais le bonheur de Skyrone quand il t'a présentée peu après votre rencontre. J'ai apprécié de te connaître mieux par la suite, lors de tes préparatifs de mariage. Je t'aime beaucoup, Delly.

- Merci, fit-elle, un prise au dépourvu par les propos qui n'étaient pas du tout ceux auxquels elle s'était attendue ! Moi aussi, je t'aime, Aldie !… Mais il y a quand même un malaise entre nous !

- Je t'aime, Delly, reprit le jeune homme, tu es l'épouse de mon frère et je ne te ferai jamais de mal, je voudrais que tu le saches, que tu ne l'oublies jamais !

Je n'ai pas à m'en souvenir, sourit-elle franchement. Je le savais parfaitement, tu n'avais pas à insister là-dessus !

Aldéran baissa la tête, très pâle.

- Si, il le fallait, impérativement… Même si ce ne fut que le fruit de mon cerveau dérangé, cela a été sur le moment une réalité irréfutable…

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Mais de quoi parle-tu donc ? se récria-t-elle.

Et tout de trac, il lui rapporta les abus qu'il avait pensé commettre sur elle, la détruisant, l'obligeant à fuir sa propre belle-famille à cause de la terreur qu'il lui avait inspirée.

- Oh, Aldéran, comme si tu pouvais être capable d'un tel acte, que ce soit envers moi ou une parfaite inconnue, jeta-t-elle, tendrement, en se levant pour venir l'étreindre.

- Je connais mes démons intérieurs, soupira encore le jeune homme. Je redoute toujours qu'un jour ils ne soient hors de contrôle, mais dans la vie réelle !

- Impossible. Je n'y crois pas et je n'y croirai jamais ! Tâche désormais d'oublier cette partie de tes cauchemars, pria-t-elle doucement. J'ai une totale confiance en toi et je tiens pour une des personnes les plus estimables que je connaisse. Jamais tu ne pourrais faire ou même songer une de ces actions que tu te reproches tant. Essaye aussi d'évacuer ces autres faux souvenirs.

- Merci, tu me fais du bien.

Et un sourire flotta enfin sur les lèvres d'Aldéran.

* * *

><p>Arrivés en début de soirée, Albator et Karémyne avaient également noté que tout était revenu à la normale entre Aldéran et sa belle-sœur et cela les avait réjoui.<p>

Et Alyénor entre les bras de son grand-père, la réunion familiale promettait d'être agréable.

Bien après le dîner, Ayvanère montée se coucher afin de prendre un maximum de repos entre deux tétées, Albator et Aldéran étaient demeurés dans la serre.

- J'ai parlé à ton psy, fit soudain le pirate. Il peut effectuer ses consultations en vidéoconférence et faire suivre ses prescriptions aux relais pharmaceutiques.

- Pourquoi ? Je ne compte pas partir en voyage !

- Sky a dû t'apprendre que j'avais demandé à Toshiro une révision de l'_Arcadia_ en vue de mon départ.

- Oui. Et je doute que tu doives te confier à un psy durant ton voyage !

- Mais, toi si ! Je t'emmène avec moi.

- Pourquoi ? s'étrangla le jeune homme. J'aimerais profiter de ma famille !

- Pas dans cet état, pas avec cette mine, rétorqua son père. Je vais m'occuper de te remettre entièrement sur pieds. Dans ton état d'esprit, tu vas finir par tous les faire déprimer ! L'espace va mobiliser tes sens, t'obliger à te secouer, crois-moi, cela te fera le plus grand bien !

- Warius…

- Je l'ai déjà prévenu que tu n'allais pas passer les fêtes avec sa famille. Il a très bien compris que la priorité allait à ton rétablissement ! Prépare tes bagages et sois prêt pour la fin de la semaine.

- Merci, papa, fit encore le jeune homme.


	17. Chapter 17

**26****.**

Hésitante, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait, et donc d'autant plus curieuse, Sylvarande était venue au rendez-vous fixé par Aldéran.

- Tu voulais vraiment me parler ?

- Je suis ton frère !

- D'ordinaire, tu évites de relever ce détail, remarqua-t-elle en prenant place au comptoir de la brasserie où ils étaient parfaitement tranquilles dans la foule des clients à cette heure de midi.

En dépit d'une sensation de déjà vécu, Aldéran la laissa passer sa commande et attendit qu'ils soient servis – lui d'une salade fraîche et elle de poisson vapeur – pour reprendre une discussion dont il ignorait cependant comment elle allait tourner.

- Alors, Aldéran, tu repars déjà dans l'espace ?

La sylvidre le fixa, faisant la grimace.

- Tu es sûr de pouvoir le supporter ? Tu as une mine épouvantable.

- Oui, j'ai un petit accident de voiture, grinça le jeune homme.

- Je ne l'ignore pas… J'ai été te voir à _Tourfel_, avoua alors Sylvarande.

- Personne ne me l'a dit.

Aldéran tressaillit soudain, en laissant presque tomber ses couverts !

- Tu ne m'aurais pas raconté ton enfance sur le vaisseau-amiral Docrass ?

De la tête, sa demi-sœur approuva, un peu surprise.

- Tu m'as entendue ?

- J'ai rêvé cela, préféra expliquer le jeune homme afin d'éviter des questions trop pressantes.

Sylvarande reposa son verre d'eau.

- Si tu ignorais… Pourquoi cette invitation ? reprit-elle en essuya délicatement ses lèvres.

- Il a fallu que je reconsidère certaines choses depuis quelques temps, fit Aldéran. Te nier, te faire une sorte de guéguerre ridicule puisque ni toi ni moi n'avons choisi d'être apparentés, n'a plus lieu d'être. Oui, je voudrais faire entièrement la paix avec toi. Qu'au nom également de Saharya, nous n'agissions plus qu'en association, sans plus nous combattre.

- Je n'aurais jamais songé entendre un jour ces propos, très matures, dans ta bouche, admit-elle après quelques instants. Je sais que c'est moi qui suis venue la première, de façon agressive. Je t'ai même taxé le _Lightshadow_, en te neutralisant au passage! J'accepte ton offre. Je me doute que nous ne deviendrons jamais proches, mais on peut tenter d'être amis ?

- J'apprécierais. Et puis, ce sera plus facile pour le jour où il faudra avouer la vérité à Skyrone : qu'il n'a jamais été l'aîné !

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Mais ne t'illusionne pas, Sylvarande. Tu ne feras jamais vraiment partie de la famille, papa ne te reconnaîtra jamais, et encore moins ma mère qui a déjà dû accepter un enfant qui n'était pas de son sang !

- Je n'attendais rien, assura la sylvidre. Comme tu le sais désormais, j'ai vécu seule toute ma vie – les Suivantes de la Reine Sylvidra ne pouvant être considérées comme ma famille, bien que nous soyions toutes sœurs végétales !

Aldéran eut un discret soupir de soulagement.

- Là, je pars avec notre père, pour combien de temps je ne sais pas… Il prétend pouvoir me remettre sur pieds… Pourtant, il ne semble guère en grande forme lui-même. Il n'est plus tout jeune et il a dû soutenir toute la famille tant de semaines, tout en s'angoissant pour moi.

Sylvarande jeta un étrange regard au jeune homme.

- J'ai fait pirater ton dossier médical par Talvérya, informa-t-elle encore. J'ai demandé à ce qu'on me l'explique. Le chirurgien à qui je me suis adressée, il me devait un service, a affirmé qu'il valait mieux pour toi de ne pas te réveiller, qu'il y avait d'ailleurs peu de chance pour que cela arrive, et qu'en ce cas tu souffrirais d'importances séquelles dues aux hémorragies cérébrales. Bref d'être toujours un légume, conscient, mais emprisonné dans ton propre corps quasi ! Alors, avoir appris que tu avais repris connaissance, sans ces séquelles, m'a proprement stupéfaite… J'imagine que Saharya n'y est pas étrangère ?

- En effet.

Aldéran se leva.

- Je dois te laisser. On se reverra, après mon retour.

Sylvarande se redressa gracieusement, eut un sourire mutin.

- Au fait, pour sceller notre amitié et nos nouvelles entières bonnes dispositions, je dois t'apprendre : j'ai un nouveau vaisseau-amiral un Docrass, moitié plus petit que celui de ma mère ! Je compte aller voir toutes nos colonies, mais pour m'assurer que nous vivons de façon bien intégrée, pas pour monter une nouvelle armée.

- J'espère bien ! Sinon, ne te fais aucune illusion, une fois que je serai remis, tu aurais notre père et moi sur le dos !

Sylvarande eut un large sourire, sans aucune moquerie, amusée sans plus.

- Je vois que tes bonnes intentions fraternelles n'auront pas fait long feu !

Aldéran eut son premier véritable petit rire depuis le réveil sur son lit de la Clinique.

* * *

><p>Ayant quitté, la Brasserie, Aldéran monta dans le taxi qu'il avait loué pour la journée - puisque les médicaments et effectivement l'épouvantable compte-rendu médical de son accident lui interdisaient de prendre le volant - donna l'adresse de sa visite suivante.<p>

**27.**

Travaillant à domicile, comme Architecte d'Intérieur, Laured sans surprise ouvrit la porte au visiteur.

- Oh, entrue, Aldie. Tu as bien fait de nous prévenir. Melgon n'a pas été à son après-midi de bourse de la philatélie !

- Désolé de lui avoir fait manquer une manifestation de sa passion de retraité !

- Tu es beaucoup plus important pour moi que des bouts de papier collant, en ce temps où plus personne quasiment ne s'envoie de courrier par voie postale classique ! lança l'ancien Colonel de l'AZ-37 en venant souhaiter la bienvenue au visiteur. Et mon Autorisation Exceptionnelle fait que je ne suis pas si retraité que cela en ce moment ! Oh, Aldie, ta mine… Mais, te voir sur pieds relève déjà tant du miracle que je ne peux que me réjouir après toutes ces inquiétudes. Laured et moi sommes allés souvent à ton chevet, ton père a semblé touché de ces venues.

- Papa… Ses amis sont finalement rares, bien que son nom et son drapeau soient connus de bien des espèces ! Je crois que ça lui fait plaisir de constater que j'ai de nombreux proches en dehors du cercle familial.

Aldéran prit place dans le salon des deux hommes, Laured pour une des rares fois demeurant avec Aldéran et Melgon, leur fille en activité Bricolage à la garderie de son école et y passant la nuit pour le départ très tôt pour l'excursion du lendemain.

- Je viens de déjeuner avec la Reine des Sylvidres, je viens de comprendre la gravité du traumatisme que j'ai subi. Mais, tout fut réparé avant même que je ne réintègre mon corps. Ce qui reste de chaotique pour le moment demeure dans mon cerveau tordu, mais tout va revenir à la normale – façon de parler !

- Tu as eu une conversation avec cette créature, tu arrives ici, il semble que tes facultés de concentration se soient améliorées de façon spectaculaire !

Aldéran fronça les sourcils, réalisant l'évidence qui venait d'être énoncée et dont il n'avait pas vraiment eu conscience !

- C'est vrai, déjà ce week-end avec Delly, une si longue discussion sans que mon esprit ne se disperse, ne cesse d'assimiler les infos… Mais j'en paierai sans doute le prix demain. Dimanche dernier, je me suis effectivement trimbalé des migraines d'un bout à l'autre de la journée ! Me fracasser le crâne sur ce trottoir et y laisser mon sang n'a pas dû arranger cette infime déchirure inguérissable dans mon cerveau depuis qu'on me l'a défoncé sur l'_Arcadia_…

- Tu pars pour les étoiles, reprit Melgon. Donc mon « intérim » à l'AZ-37 risque de se prolonger.

- Désolé…

- Pas grave, Aldie. Ce qui importe est ton complet rétablissement, assura doucement Melgon. Ton père m'a dit que tu avais subi de terribles épreuves dans ce coma, prends le temps de t'en remettre. Le Bureau ne peut pas se permettre d'avoir à sa tête un Colonel encore instable, fragile, et incapable de se concentrer autant sur les dossiers que sur les soucis de ses Equipes d'Intervention et autres soucis de gestion.

- Merci.

Melgon se leva rapidement.

- Ce soir, c'est moi qui cuisine. J'ai prévu quelque chose de léger pour ton estomac : viande blanche, légumes vapeur et purée légère… Et puis c'est surtout là que s'arrêtent mes talents ! Tu m'excuses, Aldie, je vais donner un coup de chaud au bouillon avant de le servir.

- Prends ton temps.

* * *

><p>La chance ayant été du côté d'Aldéran, l'absence de Melgon étant tout ce qu'il avait souhaité en réalité, il se tourna vers Laured.<p>

- Je vous ai connus, Mel et toi, en couple. Mais tu sais que durant quelques années, je n'ai pas été insensible aux amours entre garçons… Ma dernière expérience remontant à peu avant mes vingt-cinq ans.

- Je n'ignore pas cela, rétorqua doucement Laured, surpris, pas trop rassuré, s'étant même légèrement reculé sur le divan. Où veux-tu en venir, Aldie ?

- J'ai capté certains de tes regards, aux débuts, ensuite tu t'es conduit de façon totalement correcte – autant envers moi qu'envers ton fiancé puis époux. Mais, dis-le moi, Laured : as-tu jamais eu un peu de désir pour moi ?

- Oui, évidemment. Tu es un très bel homme, Aldéran, il n'est que normal qu'on aie envie de toi ! Mais cela ne fut qu'une sensation fugitive, que j'ai rapidement et facilement étouffée, au nom de mon seul amour : Melgon, puis notre fille. J'espère que tu n'as jamais été offensé par ce qui ne fut qu'une réaction instinctive ?

- Pas du tout, assura le jeune homme, une main simplement amicale sur l'épaule de Laured qui s'était effectivement apaisé et détendu. Moi cédant à ce désir tout juste exprimé, te poussant à la faute, détruisant toutes les certitudes de Melgon et sa foi en l'avenir, le poussant à l'irréparable, aurait été le seul et véritable gâchis. Je voulais juste que tu croies en ma totale et sincère amitié.

- Et tu as la mienne, sourit Laured, se levant alors que Melgon revenait, poussant une table roulante sur laquelle des cassolettes de bouillon fumaient. Je vais les poser sur les sous-assiettes !

Melgon fixa Aldéran un court instant.

- J'ai entendu la fin de ton échange avec Laured. Sache que quelles que soient tes doutes, tes peurs, nous n'avons jamais douté de toi et nous te considérons comme un excellent ami. Tu seras toujours le bienvenu chez nous, que nous soyions là ou que Laured soit seul. Je vous aime tous les deux, différemment, soit, mais le sentiment de mon cœur est tout aussi intense.

Melgon s'assombrit, attristé même.

- Ainsi, ce fut donc un de tes cauchemars. C'est moi qui en suis désolé ! Quel courage il t'a fallu pour te présenter à nous, l'avouer, et quasi t'excuser pour une chose que tu n'as pas commise à ce que j'ai compris ! Et, un dernier détail, Aldéran : j'aime trop Laured et notre fille, jamais je ne les sacrifierais pour mes illusions perdues, juste moi au pire. Aldéran, ce furent des rêves, ce furent toutes tes certitudes que l'on détruisait les unes après les autres, tu as souffert à un point, seul, isolé, sans défense… J'aimerais que tu te souviennes à l'avenir que tu n'es pas seul, plus jamais et que tes amis sincères ne t'abandonneront jamais !

- Merci, Mel.

Laured sourit aux deux amis, n'ayant sans rien perdu du court aparté mais n'en trahissant rien.

- Venez tant que c'est chaud.

Et les trois amis s'attablèrent pour partager un agréable repas.

* * *

><p>Le <em>Dolvidras<em> de Sylvarande avait effectivement pris l'espace afin de permettre à la quadragénaire Reine des Sylvidres d'aller visiter les colonies de ses survivantes.

Seule à bord, la mémoire des Suivantes qui l'avaient élevée guidant le vaisseau – à l'instar d'un certain clone mémoriel – Sylvarande se sentait effectivement seule soudain.

- Intrusion ! Intrusion ! Intrusion ! alerta la Mémoire Centrale.

- Mais, qui… ?

Aucun des systèmes de sécurité internes ne relayant ceux qui semblaient l'agresser, Sylvarande ne savait quoi faire, quoi ordonner.

- Portes de la passerelle verrouillées, annonça ensuite la Mémoire Centrale.

Et soudain d'épaissse et âcres volutes noires envahirent la salle, surgissant de sous les portes.

- Non, pas un incendie… Pourquoi l'alerte n'étouffe-t-elle pas les flammes ?… Je n'arrive plus à respirer !

Enfumée, asphyxiée, Sylvarande s'effondra sur le sol, évanouie.

Les portes s'ouvrant sur des êtres à l'apparence majoritairement humanoïdes, portant des masques à gaz, ils emportèrent la sylvidre inconsciente, jusqu'à leur vaisseau, sous bouclier d'invisibilité qui repartit ensuite vers les étoiles.


	18. Chapter 18

**28****.**

Comme anticipé, après sa journée de visites, ayant tâché de recoller les morceaux des dommages causés dans la réalité alternée, le lendemain Aldéran n'avait pour ainsi dire pas quitté son lit, totalement épuisé, l'esprit vide hormis la migraine qui lui déchirait le cerveau.

Ce n'était qu'en début de soirée qu'il s'était levé, traînant des pieds en robe de chambre, arrivant juste à temps comme Alguénor finissait son dîner.

- Tu piques ! protesta le garçonnet quand il l'embrassa.

- Oui, ça arrive.

- Tu as vu Alyénor ? interrogea sa femme.

- Mielle venait de lui donner son bain.

Il rit.

- Autant il s'agitait dans ton ventre, autant il est à présent sage comme une image !

- Je peux allez le câliner ? questionna Alguénor.

- Bien sûr, mais ne le bouscule pas !

- Je sais : il est très fragile !

Du regard, ses parents le suivirent alors qu'il montait l'escalier.

Ayvanère reporta alors son attention sur son mari qui bien qu'il ait dormi presque toute la journée avait les traits tirés et une mine de papier mâché.

- Tu veux quelque chose ? questionna-t-elle alors qu'il avait pris place sur un des hauts tabourets devant le comptoir de la cuisine.

- Oui, non, je ne sais pas… Je me sens trop vaseux que pour avoir envie de quoi que ce soit. De toute façon, je crois que mon estomac ne supporterait même pas un verre d'eau.

- Peut-être que tout à l'heure tu auras envie du pain de viande que j'ai préparé. On a encore le temps.

Aldéran quitta son siège pour se diriger vers le salon, allant se pelotonner dans le canapé.

Ayvanère vint le rejoindre peu après, se glissant contre lui, appréciant sa présence.

* * *

><p>Même s'il ne partait que quarante-huit heures plus tard, Aldéran avait déjà bouclé ses bagages, s'assurant que le cosmogun et le gravity saber étaient en parfait état et avait posé une veste noire sur le dossier d'un fauteuil.<p>

Ayvanère sortie au cinéma avec des amies, Alguénor et Alyénor chez leurs grands-parents maternels, il avait appelé un taxi et s'était fait conduire au cœur de la galactopole.

Le visage de Ban, ainsi que de tous les anciens Marins de l'_Arcadia_, s'illumina quand il franchit le seuil de _La Bannière de la Liberté_.

- Ca fait tellement plaisir de te voir, mon garçon !

- On s'est tellement inquiétés, ajouta Maji qui avait développé une affection profonde, et réciproque, pour le jeune homme. Les quelques nouvelles que nous donnait ton père étaient si alarmantes.

- Oui, ce fut un sacré vol plané, grimaça Aldéran en buvant sa limonade. Enfin, j'ai l'avantage de ne pas m'en souvenir. Tous les flashs back qui me viennent, je suis incapable de savoir si c'est la réalité ou non ! Je crois que m'éloigner d'ici est une bonne idée. Ca s'agite bien trop autour de moi et c'est épuisant.

- Cela te fera le plus grand bien, approuva Ban avant de faire glisser un verre de red bourbon sur le comptoir, vers celui qui venait d'entrer. Avez-vous une destination précise, capitaine ?

- Non. On va opérer une boucle du côté de la Nébuleuse K-PY, répondit le pirate à la chevelure de neige. Les couloirs de navigation ne sont pas très fréquentés et il y a juste des stations spatiales aux carrefours stratégiques.

- Vous êtes sûr de ne pas avoir besoin de moi ?

- C'est gentil, mais non pas cette fois, Doc. Toshiro et Clio ont été faire la jonction avec l'Oasis IV, le médecin Mécanoïde nous accompagnera – bien que je ne pense pas que nous ayions besoin de lui, mais je préfère prendre toutes mes dispositions.

- Je sais que je suis en sucre pour le moment, mais pas au point de tomber en morceaux, ne put s'empêcher de grincer Aldéran.

- Départ dans quarante-huit heures ? lança Maji depuis la table où il était allé se rasseoir.

- Sauf contretemps de dernière minute, en effet.

Et ensuite, les discussions furent plus légères même si Aldéran s'en mêla peu, l'esprit à nouveau très loin du bar et peut-être même de la galactopole et on se garda bien de le déranger dans ses pensées !

**29.**

A quelques minutes de quitter la galactopole et la planète, Aldéran n'en avait plus du tout envie !

Alyénor dans les bras, buvant un biberon d'eau, le nouveau-né le couvant de son regard émeraude, il ne souhaitait que de le câliner, interminablement.

La main de son fils enroulée autour de son doigt, tout son cœur était gonflé d'amour envers le petit être qui s'était ajouté à sa vie.

- Je t'aime tant, Alie ! J'ai manqué les dernières semaines, ta venue au monde et maintenant je pars pour une durée indéterminée. Tu as entièrement le droit de m'en vouloir !

- Et puis quoi encore ? protesta Ayvanère en posant une main sur son épaule. Crois-moi, Aldéran, notre fils appréciera bien plus de te voir avec un visage reposé et les joues pleines. Comme nous tous au demeurant. Tu dois partir, c'est aussi simple que cela. Ici, il y a bien trop d'agitation, de stimulations de tes sens, et tu n'as pas la force d'y faire face, ça te submerge !

Elle s'assit près de lui.

- Bien sûr que je préfèrerais que… Rester ici ne te fait aucun bien. Tu vas me manquer, mais je sais que je te retrouverai en bonne santé et c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

- Merci, Ayvi.

Il esquissa un sourire.

- Si je comprends bien, tu me fiches dehors ?

- Précisément ! Je ne veux plus te voir ici à mon retour des courses ! Et tu n'as pas intérêt à te repointer trop tôt, sinon je te botterai à nouveau les fesses !

* * *

><p>Skyrone avait fait un saut par l'appartement de son cadet, pour lui souhaiter un bon voyage.<p>

- Papa est déjà à bord ?

- Oui, l'_Arcadia_ est arrimé à notre dock privé. Clio et Tori-San ainsi que Yul le médecin Mécanoïde. Je n'aurai qu'à les rejoindre en navette automatisée.

- Nous t'attendrons impatiemment, Aldie, mais ne nous reviens qu'en pleine forme !

- Tu peux y compter. On va bien s'occuper de moi.

- Et surtout, soyez très prudents tous, ajouta encore Skyrone. Pour une fois tâchez de ne pas attirer les dangers sur vous.

- Ce n'est pas qu'on ait particulièrement envie des soucis, mais ils nous trouvent souvent… Espérons que nous aurons de la chance pour ce vol.

- Irez-vous voir Bob ?

Aldéran sourit.

- C'est bien possible ! Je dirais même qu'il le faut car il a préparé quelques caisses du brandy d'Andromède pour toi.

- Je l'espérais bien !

Et après une longue étreinte, les deux frères se séparèrent. Skyrone prenant la route de son Labo et le taxi emmenant Aldéran à l'astroport.

* * *

><p>- Maman !<p>

- Je voulais te faire la surprise, mon chéri.

- C'est réussi.

La douce blondeur de Karémyne sur la passerelle de l'_Arcadia_ en gommait l'aspect austère où tout indiquait que l'on se trouvait sur un vaisseau de guerre !

- Je tenais trop à assister à votre envol, reprit-elle. Je me suis toujours régalée de voir l'_Arcadia_ se mouvoir gracieusement alors qu'il s'agit d'un cuirassé.

- Tu pourrais nous accompagner ?

- Non, bien que l'entreprise fabrique des appareils spatiaux, je ne me sens pas à l'aise dans les étoiles… Et puis, il y a bien trop à faire avec _SI _! Je planche sur une nouvelle version des systèmes de propulsion et ce Maji n'a pas fini de passer des heures dans mon Bureau d'Etudes !

- C'est sympa de l'avoir associé à ce projet. Ca l'a rajeuni !

- J'apprécie surtout ses compétences. Il n'a jamais cessé de se tenir au courant des développements techniques en matière de navigation galactique… Mais je ne vais plus vous retarder, sans compter que j'ai une importante réunion.

Elle tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers les portes mais avant de les atteindre, elle se retourna.

Et un intense frisson la parcourut à la vue d'Aldéran et d'Albator côte à côte sur le poste surélevé de commandement, de part et d'autre de la Barre, si identiques, tout de noir vêtu et en dépit de la fatigue sur leurs visages, un même feu animait leurs regards.

Depuis une salle d'attente du Dock Orbital _Aldéran I_, Karémyne avait pu suivre sur l'un des écrans le départ de l'_Arcadia_.

Le vaisseau vert s'était désarrimé des bras le reliant au quai, avait pivoté sur lui-même et éloigné de plusieurs centaines de galactokilomètres avant que ses réacteurs ne lâchent leur phénoménale puissance et que transformé en comète lumineuse il ne fonce à travers l'espace en vol subliminal.


	19. Chapter 19

**30****.**

Après avoir été dépassé des semaines durant par l'animation effrénée de la galactopole, Aldéran avait apprécié le calme quasi absolu à bord de l'_Arcadia_.

Que ça ait été à son appartement, à _La Roseraie_ ou au Manoir, même s'ils avaient été autant de nids douillets, il avait toujours dû se plonger dans la circulation entre les visites et bien que passager, il avait difficilement supporté le survoltage permanent de ses concitoyens !

Immuable, magnifique et silencieuse, la mer d'étoiles avait apaisé le jeune homme.

Dans les premiers temps, il était surtout resté dans son appartement, même pas tenté par le piano, Clio passant de chez son pirate d'ami à chez son fils.

Mais bien que bénéfique, le changement avait éprouvé Aldéran qui, entre les séances avec le psy à tenter de résorber le traumatisme de ses visions et le traitement médical, avait passé le plus clair de son temps à dormir. Et bien qu'il redoute également le sommeil, ce dernier avait été moins plein de cauchemars que lors des dernières semaines.

Le jeune homme n'était que peu venu sur la passerelle, le vol ne l'intéressant guère et il apercevait suffisamment l'espace depuis les baies vitrées de son appartement.

Son père s'était bien gardé de le déranger, le laissant venir s'il en avait envie et Aldéran avait apprécié qu'on ne le bouscule pas.

Le vol était par ailleurs sans histoires, l'_Arcadia_ ne croisant guère d'autres appareils, les évitant d'ailleurs, se détournant avant de seulement apparaître sur leurs radars ou plongeant sous bouclier d'invisibilité si c'était les siens qui s'étaient faits surprendre !

* * *

><p>Plus d'un mois s'était écoulé et si les périodes de mieux être étaient plus fréquentes, plus longues, Aldéran passait encore par des phases noires où il ne pouvait empêcher les faux souvenirs de l'emporter sur la raison, et par d'autres moments où son corps le trahissait encore le laissant sur les genoux.<p>

Clio remplit à nouveau les verres de vin.

- Oui, tu as raison, Albator : l'entité qui l'a martyrisé dans son coma continue de s'en prendre à lui.

- Mes pensées sont si visibles que cela ?

- Elles sont fort limpides pour moi, la plupart du temps. Mais je n'ai même pas besoin de te regarder. Je n'ai qu'à observer Aldéran et l'alternance des périodes de bien et de mal. Ce n'est pas du tout normal qu'après retrouver pratiquement son allant habituel il retombe dans l'épuisement et la déprime. Tu en as tiré les mêmes conclusions que moi. En revanche, je perçois aussi clairement que même si son physique le trahit encore sa volonté est revenue et je peux t'assurer qu'il se bat pour récupérer toutes ses facultés.

- Ca, je n'en doutais pas. Il va y arriver, il lui faut juste encore du temps. Aucune idée de qui l'agresse ?

La Jurassienne secoua négativement la tête.

- Cette entité se révélera, c'est certain. Je ne pense pas qu'il faille souhaiter que cela arrive rapidement… Mais nous n'aurons pas le choix car elle accompagne quelqu'un dont on ne souhaite absolument pas le retour ?

- Qui donc ? tressaillit Albator.

- Tout est imprécis. Ma vision ne perce pas ce brouillard, j'ai juste une sensation familière, et menaçante.

Le pirate serra les poings.

- Qu'importe. Qu'il vienne ce quelqu'un, je suis tout à fait apte à défendre Aldéran et l'_Arcadia _!

**31.**

Les lumières s'allumèrent automatiquement quand Albator entra sur la passerelle.

Machinalement, le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ tira sur ses gants pour les ajuster et s'approcha de la Grande Barre.

- Rapport de la nuit, s'il te plaît, Toshy ?

- Nous sommes constamment restés sous bouclier d'invisibilité, avons frôlé un convoi de transports et avons laissé derrière nous le soleil bleu de Bhargh.

Le pirate se saisit d'une des poignées de la Barre, rectifia d'une petite poussée leur assiette.

- On dirait qu'on va enfin avoir un vol sans histoire. Ce n'est pas du luxe. Tu nous fais redevenir visibles et tu continues à surveiller les alentours ?

- Bien sûr.

Et, se détendant, il s'assit dans le fauteuil en bois.

* * *

><p>Passant pour une nouvelle période de mal être, Aldéran était cependant venu sur la passerelle, juste à la recherche de présences familières.<p>

Bien que ses joues soient plus pleines et qu'il ait repris du poids, ses yeux étaient cernés et en dépit de l'accablante fatigue le sommeil le fuyait.

- Où est-on ? questionna-t-il soudain.

- Nous avons amorcé notre boucle de retour dans la Nébuleuse K-PY. On va passer non loin des planètes vertes et ensuite nous piquerons vers la station spatiale Ubus non loin de laquelle doit se trouver le _Karyu_ de Warius.

Du plaisir s'alluma dans les prunelles bleu marine.

- J'ai loupé mon séjour au ranch, mais finalement je vais le revoir plus tôt que prévu.

De la tête, Albator approuva.

- Nous y serons dans dix jours.

Aldéran soupira, s'étira.

- Deux jours que je ne dors quasi pas… Je retourne à mon appart, j'avale un somnifère et je me couche. Sois sage en mon absence et ne déclenche pas une guerre intergalactique.

- Pas mon genre.

- Mais bien sûr…

- Dis donc, ça c'est surtout l'hosto qui se fout de la charité ! protesta le pirate.

* * *

><p>Aldéran dormant enfin paisiblement, son pirate d'ami demeuré sur la passerelle, Clio était revenue à l'appartement du château arrière, ses doigts se partageant entre la bouteille de vin et la harpe.<p>

Elle tressaillit soudain, ses sens ayant détecté une présence, inamicale, et se leva, ses prunelles d'or la cherchant.

- Je sais que tu es là. Montre-toi !

Presque au niveau du plafond, apparut une créature au corps fin, oblong, à la tête ronde dépourvue de face deux fentes semblant être les yeux, aux immenses ailes diaphanes se terminant en points vers les chevilles.

- Qui es-tu ? Que fais-tu ici et que nous veux-tu ?

- Je suis une Pléode, je m'appelle Pléa. Quant à la raison de ma venue, elle est simple : toi ! Tes pouvoirs psychiques sont forts et je ne peux te brider comme l'avait fait Thurian.

- Si tu parles de Thurian, cela signifie que notre ennemi est… réalisa la Jurassienne.

- En effet. Maintenant, dégage ! siffla Pléa en projeta une violente onde mentale qui balaya Clio.

Elle s'évanouit.

- Albator, j'ai une communication entrante, prévint Toshiro.

- Tu l'as déjà acceptée ? tiqua le pirate.

- Non, on m'a forcé la main, si je puis dire. Le signal a traversé tous mes pare-feux !

- Et où est donc ce vaisseau dont provient cet appel ? gronda encore le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ en passant en revue les fenêtres ouvertes sur son écran central pour y chercher l'écho radar.

- Je ne le détecte pas. Ses systèmes sont supérieurs aux nôtres.

- C'est peu de le dire, siffla une voix connue, mais la voix d'un mort aussi.

Et le _Forshalck _coupa son bouclier d'invisibilité.

- Ghell Ismal, rugit le pirate à la chevelure de neige. Comment as-tu survécu au gravity saber d'Eméraldas ? !

- J'ai une nouvelle alliée surnaturelle, déclara froidement l'Illumidas dont le visage envahit l'écran central. Comme tu peux le constater, pirate, j'ai bien préparé le terrain, avec la chance de mon côté à chaque fois ! J'ai bien amoindri le répondant de ton rejeton, mon alliée vient de se débarrasser et d'emporter ton amie Jurassienne, et les planètes vertes sont en train de me constituer une véritable armée en seulement quelques semaines !

- Comme si j'allais te laisser faire, rétorqua sèchement Albator. Tu commets une lourde erreur en révélant tes plans alors que ladite armée n'est pas prête.

Le sourire de Ghell s'accentua.

- Mais ça fait un moment que les planètes sont à l'œuvre, elles ont commencé avant même que tu ne reprennes l'espace ! Si seulement tu avais idée de la façon dont fonctionnent ces planètes…

Albator l'ignorait totalement mais n'allait certainement pas l'avouer en cet instant !

- … Et, une dernière chose, même si tu te mettais en tête d'attaquer mon _Forshalck_, réfléchis-y bien car mon otage sera le premier à périr.

- De quoi ? ! gronda le pirate.

Sur l'écran de la passerelle de l'_Arcadia_, l'image d'une cellule remplaça le visage de l'Illumidas.

Une pièce carrée, totalement nue, presque sans éclairage mais assez que pour distinguer une silhouette au sol, inerte, les vêtements en lambeaux laissant voir le corps couvert de plaies.

Un Illumidas entra dans la cellule, retournant du pied celui qui avait subi plus d'un passage à tabac, braquant sa lampe de poche sur lui.

Le visage tuméfié du prisonnier apparut en pleine lumière.

- Warius !

FIN


End file.
